


Friends

by mypgems



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypgems/pseuds/mypgems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami meets a mysterious transfer student to her school. Friends and...something more?</p>
<p>If you're looking for huge battles or the like you won't find them here. What you will find is two young people exploring new feelings and emotions.</p>
<p>Set after Sailor Moon Sailor Stars series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ...and we begin

**Author's Note:**

> "Friends"  
> by  
> Elton John and Bernie Taupin
> 
>  
> 
> I hope the day will be a lighter highway  
> For friends are found on every road  
> Can ever think of any better way  
> For the lost and weary travelers to go?
> 
> Making friends for the world to see  
> Let the people know you got what you need  
> With a friend at hand you will see the light  
> If your friends are there then every thing's all right
> 
> It seems to me a crime that we should age  
> These fragile times should never slip us by  
> A time you never can or shall erase  
> As friends together watch their childhood fly
> 
> Making friends for the world to see  
> Let the people know you got what you need  
> With a friend at hand you will see the light  
> If your friends are there then every thing's all right
> 
> Making friends for the world to see  
> Let the people know you got what you need  
> With a friend at hand you will see the light  
> If your friends are there then every thing's all right

As per usual, Ami Mizuno was quietly taking her lunch on the roof garden of the school. Not only was there a nice breeze but the view overlooking the city was a pleasure too. Her friends generally didn’t disturb her unless it was necessary. While she loved them dearly, Ami just needed this break time to decompress and gather her thoughts. A thermos of tea, a sandwich, and a book did wonders. Most of her classmates were off doing other things so her little bench was all to herself. So when a voice suddenly came out of nowhere Ami nearly jumped!

“May I sit down?”

Ami looked up but the owner’s face was obscured by the sun. All she could tell was that it belonged to a male and that he was wearing the school uniform. She gave a small sigh at what was surely to come but manners were manners. “Of course.” she said softly and went back to her book. While the bench was small there was plenty of room for both. The new arrival took his seat at the very end so as not to crowd her.

Several minutes passed when Ami realized that he hadn’t said anything. What she had been expecting was someone asking for help with an upcoming test or a favor. She was well known as being the school genius and therefore some students expected that she was supposed to ‘help’ them. Fortunately the more arrogant and/or demanding were ‘consoled’ by her friend Makoto about such things. The more crafty ones tried to play on her generous nature. Ami was getting much better at deflect them but still some slipped by.

She slightly turned her head so as not to look like she was looking. The first thing that surprised her was that he was also reading a book but it was a book that was in English. There were some students that could read English but this book appeared to be more than a novel. Ami turned her head a little more to see that he was using a highlighter to mark passages in it. The bit of the title at the top of the page she could read said something about the French Revolution. Finally turning her head to see who this person was she was surprised again.

Her ‘companion’ was Keiichi Deckard, the newest transfer student to the school. One who had had nearly everyone gossiping about him when he had arrived. He was half-Japanese/half-American who was living with his maternal grandmother. It was said that his parents were both dead from an accident overseas but no one knew for sure. As to why he transferred, that was unknown as well. The school staff weren’t talking and neither was Deckard. Ami had heard that he was fluent in Japanese, with the most unusual accent though, and unfailingly polite but utterly mysterious. He barely spoke to anyone unless it was to do with school work and associated with no one.

Of course Usagi had decided for a time that he had to be an evil something. With everything that had occurred in the past few years Ami had to agree that mysterious generally meant trouble. However, nothing out of the ordinary happened. The occasional youma and the like happened but nothing that could be tied to Deckard. Even a fire reading by Rei turned up nothing. He also stayed in the shadows and he faded to more of a school curiosity than anything else.

Ami quickly turned back to her own book and awaited a comment from him but it was in vain. Over the noise of the day all she heard was the faint scratch of the highlighter. Her interest faded as she got back into her book. 

Soon enough the bell ending the lunch period sounded. As she put her things away, she felt the bench move slightly as he got up. “Thank you for allowing me to sit with you,” she heard him say. Ami looked up as Deckard walked away and replied with a small smile, “You’re welcome Deckard-san.” He stopped, turned, and gave her a bow of the head with a slight smile as well.

The next day was rainy so Ami had to take lunch inside but the day after....

“May I sit down?” the now familiar voice asked and the now familiar reply was heard. “Of course.”

As before, neither said anything to the other. Ami glanced over to see that Deckard was highlighting passages in another English book. This one appeared to be one of science but not the hard sciences she was more familiar with. Like the other day, she kept her nose in her own book until the bell rang. 

“Thank you for allowing me to sit with you again Mizuno-san,” he said before getting up to go.

“You’re welcome again Deckard-san.” She looked up to give him a smile and saw that he was still there. He smiled back and they both nodded.

Ami found that she was looking forward to her ‘rendezvous’ the next morning. She hadn’t mentioned it to anyone though. Her friends would be wanting details and she just *knew* they would be spying on her! Deckard-san was...nice, if mysterious, and she didn’t wish to inflict that torture on him. To her surprise, he was already seated at his spot on their bench.

“May I sit down with you?” she smiled.

“Of course. I think we are getting into a habit...” Deckard smiled and leaned down to get his current book and a box. Ami was busy getting her book and lunch out as well.

“Perhaps but there could be worse ones.” She saw that in the box was a small jar and the most unusual chips. When he opened the jar the odor of what was in it made her eyes blink several times and her pert nose wrinkle.

Deckard saw her reaction and chuckled. “My apologies. I made a new batch of pico de gallo last night and it tends to be a little....strong the first day.” He dipped the chip in the jar and scooped out some of the contents with it. Ami could see it was mostly tomatoes and a some green items.

“Pico de gallo...” She said the unfamiliar word slowly and tried to place it. “Oh...Spanish dip with...corn chips. Am I right?”

Savoring the flavors before swallowing he smiled again. “Very close Mizuno-san. Mexican. It means ‘rooster’s beak’. Why? Who knows. Mom said she asked five different people and got eight different answers.” His smile quickly faded and he was silent for a few moments.

Ami had heard that his parents were dead and she was considerate enough not to touch that subject. Two of her dearest friends had parents who had passed and she knew the underlying pain that existed. In a way, her own father was dead but Ami pushed those thoughts away to lock up inside of her. Her head jerked up when Deckard-san said something. “I’m sorry?”

“I was saying that if you would care to try some yourself please feel free. I have plenty.” He was buried in his book but the half glance he had given her showed a small smile.

“Thank you, I think I will.” She scooped up a bit on a chip and placed it in her mouth. Almost immediately Ami felt a sharp, tingling sensation on her tongue, and then what felt like a wind roar up her nasal cavity. Between the sudden coughing spasm and then a sneeze she got the chip down. Blinking away the tears in her eyes Ami saw the horrified look on her companion’s face.

“Are you alright Mizuno-san?! I’m sorry! I didn’t think I used that much chili! I guess I’m immune to it.” The thought that he might have upset her.... 

“No, No...I’m fine.” She sneezed and took off her glasses to search for a handkerchief. He pressed one into her palm that Ami used to wipe the sweat from her eyes and brow. “It was just unexpected is all. All the different flavors coming together. And....” She sniffed in the air a couple of times before smiling. “My sinus passages are quite clear now. I must try it again.”

He took a deep breath and relaxed. Ami Mizuno was so nice, he didn’t want to mess anything up. Making friends was so hard.... Most of the time he gave up before really trying. “Okay, but slowly. At least until you get used to it.” He scooped up another chip and before he could hand it to her, Ami opened her mouth like a baby bird. Forcing his fingers not to tremble, he carefully place it in her mouth. “Chew it just a little but don’t swallow yet. Let it rest on your tongue.”

Again she felt that wave of....fire it must be go over her tongue. This time though, she was ready for it. As the initial burn faded she found that all the various elements in the materials had been bonded together and it set her taste buds alight. Without realizing it, a smile appeared on her lips as she chewed before swallowing. “That was very, very good Deckard-san! The flavors with the spices and the crunch of the chip.... And you said you made this yourself?”

“It’s not that hard to do,” he said shrugging but smiling too. “Chop up tomatoes, a few onions, and pick out the chili’s you want. Some go with ones a lot hotter but I like the flavor rather than the heat. Then add whatever else you like and let it set overnight for it to meld. You know...add some rice and a bit of fish and it would make a nice meal.”

“Oh yes! It would be quite refreshing. You must....” Ami blushed again and looked down. “I’m sorry Deckard-san. I didn’t wish to impose myself.” Sounding like she was demanding something of him was definitely not a thing to do. Still....it sounded delicious and Ami usually didn’t care too much about food. Mako-chan was always after her to eat more. To the point of bringing her a second breakfast when they met at school. Mako-chan....she would love this recipe!

“Impose yourself? Not in the least. It would be my pleasure to make it. Perhaps...perhaps some time when we have time to enjoy it?” Perhaps it was a date he was asking her on but maybe it was just two people getting together for food. He steeled himself for a verbal and perhaps a literal slap in the face.

Ami was eyeing another chip when she heard his suggestion. Her big, blue eyes blinked in surprise as processed it all. Should she? Could she? Maybe she should ask the others for their advice and quickly dismissed it. Well...not all of them. Mako-chan and Rei-chan for sure. Usagi-chan....maybe. Minako-chan? Never! She would never hear the end of it! At the same time.... “I...I would not be...adverse to doing such a thing. It might be....fun.”

He had found that he was holding his breath so exhaled. “We will have to pick a time that works then. But now....please eat! We don’t have too much time left.”

“As you wish....” Ami found her sandwich and held half of it to him. “If I can share your lunch then I insist you share mine. Fair is fair Deckard-san.”

“Thank you Mizuno-san,” he said taking the offering. “And please, call me Keiichi.”

“Only if you call me Ami.”

The pair smiled and gave each a nod as they spent the rest of their lunch period enjoying the time together.


	2. Worries

Ami and Keiichi hadn’t proceeded any further than just sharing a bench and occasionally their lunches in the week since the first time. Some days neither spoke a word other than greetings but that didn’t mean anything. It felt like to Ami that Keiichi was perhaps as shy as she went meeting new people. That and just perhaps he was respecting her comfort zone to let her set the pace of anything. 

If that was the case then she had to rate him higher than most of the other boys she had met. They always were wanting her to push her to do things with them when she hadn’t wanted to. It wasn’t even that she was shy but that she was cautious. In her life Ami hadn’t known much comfort with people, until she met the other Senshi, and she was still learning how to deal with it all. Keiichi seemed to know it she thought and she appreciated it. Even on the days they didn’t speak there was a subtle communication between them. A smile or a look and that was that was needed.

The Senshi were still fighting the current enemy and still trying to track down the center of it all. Just that they couldn’t get a genuine feel as to the goals of whatever it was, was the most frustrating thing. That and that the attacks had suddenly gotten a little tougher. The past couple were more physically demanding with some actual injuries to the Senshi. Their healing factors made recovery much faster but Ami had to use some of her medical knowledge for basic treatments. Fortunately nothing that required a trip to a hospital or an explanation to a parent. 

Ami had taken a few nasty hits in the battles with a limp resulting for a couple of days from one and a black eye from the one the previous night’s. Minako had skillfully applied some cosmetics to hide the bruise. By the evening, at their standard healing, it should be gone. Keeping her head down in class hadn’t allowed anyone to notice but then she met with Keiichi....

They had been quietly reading when Keiichi suddenly touched her hand. Ami was so surprised that she nearly dropped her book. “Ami, are you....alright?” he asked softly. There was a look of concern and...sadness in his eyes.

“Why yes, I am alright. Why do you ask Keiichi?” His hand hadn’t left hers and Ami felt no reason to pull it away. It felt...nice there. It wasn’t soft nor rough but a nice place in between it. She was still processing how to describe his touch when Keiichi pointed to his eye and Ami realized... “Oh....that’s nothing. Nothing at all!”

With how quickly she replied he knew that there was something more. Just the fact of a black eye on a pretty girl such as Ami aroused some dormant feeling within him. He gently turned her arm and looked at the fading bruises that were there. Looking up, their eyes met. “Who is doing this to you Ami?” The tone in his voice was gentle but there was a hint of anger in it.

She was about to tell him about the battle the previous day but as her mouth opened to speak, she quickly shut it again. He couldn’t know about *that* but what could she say? It was well known to her friends that while Ami could keep secrets she didn’t have a ‘poker face’. A tiny thrill went down her spine though at the tone in Keiichi’s voice. He...he truly wanted to defend her! The only other man who would do that, that she knew was Usagi’s Mamoru. Not because he was Tuxedo Mask but that he was a gentleman.

Setting her book on her lap and then clasping her other hand around Keiichi’s that still held hers she shook her head. “No one Keiichi. It’s....it’s not like that. My friend Makoto.... She’s teaching me how to defend myself and I’m clumsy and she....” Ami gave a small smile and shrug. It wasn’t a lie because Mako-chan had given her some lesson. “But please, please don’t think that she, or someone, is hurting me. It is not that.”

Those blue eyes.... So blue a person could get lost in them... And the feel of her hands. Warm, smooth, and with a strength in them that belied the previous. “You would tell if someone was, right?” What Ami said could be true.... He had seen Makoto Kino often and knew the girl was a fighter but also a friend of Ami’s. It was just that he had to be sure. 

“Of course I would Keiichi-chan! But you don’t have to worry because no one is. Besides, my friends would...take care of it.” Even though she was a Senshi and had fought often the idea of physical violence still made her uncomfortable. Perhaps that was a reason why she wanted to be a doctor, a healer. Keiichi must have believed her because he nodded and let go of her hand. Ami got the feeling that there was more to this though. “You were really worried Keiichi-chan, weren’t you?”

Nodding and looking out over the city his hands twisted together as he tried not to rub his left knee. Ami was looking at him he knew and there was an element in him that just wanted to walk away. To explain meant talking about some things that were in a walled off section of his mind. She hadn’t said anything yet. She was different from others who would be poking and prying. Ami just let him know she was there and didn’t push. “My grandfather...he....mistreated my grandmother and my....father.”

Ami could tell that Keiichi-chan, she was calling him that now she realized, had issues with the subject but she knew such things weren’t to be dragged out of a person. When he started talking it was in a whisper that she could barely hear. Even though she half expected it would be something like it, hearing it made her gasp softly. “You don’t need to talk...”

“It’s okay Ami-chan. It was long ago. After dad told me about it I swore that I would never, ever let it happen if I could stop it. That’s how I got transferred here.” He looked at her with a tiny smile. “At the previous school there was an upperclassman who was interested in a younger girl. I could tell this was not going to end well and, of course, it didn’t.”

“What happened?” she asked, taking hold of a hand again.

“He got her alone in a closet and wouldn’t let her out. I went in and broke his nose and his jaw. And I told him that if he ever tried it again I would.... Have you ever heard the phrase ‘turn him from a rooster to a hen’? I didn’t say that exactly but its close enough.”

She knew she should be horrified at what he done to the other person but Ami found that she couldn’t. Not when a creature, no human could do that to a person, was punished for wanting to hurt and probably more an innocent. “You weren’t...arrested were you?”

Keiichi shook his head. “Everyone, the school and his family and hers, wanted it hushed up. So I got transferred. The girl did give me a kiss on the cheek and something about being a hero...” That brought a little blush to his cheeks.

“You are one Keiichi-chan! You defended and saved her from something horrible.” Ami squeezed his hand to emphasize the point. “And....if you hadn’t been transferred we would never have met.”

“True,” he smiled and then took a breath. “Ami-chan, would you...would you like to have lunch with me in a park Saturday afternoon? Nothing fancy, just...lunch.”

For a moment she was taken aback at the sudden invitation and then Ami smiled. “I would be delighted Keiichi-chan. Perhaps we could divide who brings what?”

Now a genuine smile was on his face. “Of course. Perhaps you do the dessert and beverage and I do the rest?” He got a smile and nod.

Suddenly the bell ending the lunch period rang. Both gave a long sigh before standing up. Two pairs of eyes looked down to see that hands were clasped together. “May I have permission to escort you to your next class Mizuno-san?” Just them walking together would start tongues talking but he didn’t really care right now.

“Yours is next mine, correct?” Oh the questions that would be asked this afternoon during the Senshi meeting! “I would be honored Deckard-san. Let us be off!” Hand in hand they walked towards the door into the school.


	3. Questions from a friend

As expected, the sight of them walking with hands held and the acknowledging each other before going into their separate rooms caused a stir. The two most unlikely people...holding hands? Keiichi was so mysterious and had so many stories made up to explain things about him that Ami got looks for being the person ‘land him’. “He’s just a friend...” was all she would say and blush.

The only thing that was worse was sitting at her desk and having Minako, Usagi, and Makoto bent over in front of it, staring at her. For the longest time none of them said a word. It was like they were trying to determine if this was the real Ami or someone in a clever disguise! The room was buzzing with activity all about them.

Exasperated, she finally said “What?!” a bit too loudly. As luck would have it, the noise in the room had died down for an instant so she got the entire attention directed at her. Clasping a hand to her mouth, Ami did her best to hide under the desk. Especially when Ms Haruna, who somehow had followed them to High School, very sharply directed them back to work.

Ami did her best to avoid the others the rest of the day to the point of taking the back way out of school. She was going to have to face them eventually but she wanted some time to come up with proper responses first. So being lost in thought caused the loud “BOO!” from behind her make Ami all but leap into the air.

“Jumpy, aren’t we?” Makoto Kino grinned as she leaned against a wall with a grin on her face.

“Mako-chan! Don’t do that!” Ami tried to get her heart both restarted and slowed down as she looked from side to side.

“They’re out front if you’re looking for Mina-chan and Usagi-chan. I said I’d cover the back.” Makoto was a good head taller than Ami with her chestnut hair pulled back in her usual ponytail. She was, in a word, statuesque but with a heart that was incredibly huge. As she put her arm around the smaller girl’s shoulders, they began walking away from the school. “I figured we’d have a little chat before the blonds inflicted themselves upon you.”

“A ‘chat’ Mako-chan?”

“Yeah, you know, about a few things like boys and senpai’s......” She used the term for an older classmate. Makoto had a history with a certain senpai who had once broken her heart.

“Um....Keiichi technically isn’t a ‘senpai’. He’s in our class Mako-chan.”

“Details....details.... I...we are just looking out for you Ami-chan. This just was surprising that you suddenly have a boyfriend and....”

“He’s not my boyfriend and please, I’m not an ‘innocent flower’ no matter what you might think.” The games that were being played were getting so tiresome to Ami. “I can take care myself.”

“No one said you couldn’t Ami.” Makoto’s voice got less playful, more serious. ”It’s just...we want to make sure you don’t get hurt is all. You would do the same for me I bet, right?” She gave her friend a grin.

Ami shook her head a couple of times, then smiled, and nodded. “At least to see if he was worthy of you. You don’t have to worry in Keiichi’s case. He is very nice and very sweet.”

“How long have you two been...seeing each other?”

“A couple of weeks.” The note of surprise her friend gave made Ami chuckle softly. “Only on the roof garden and only during lunch period. He sat down one day and after a day or two we said hello. We just read and maybe talk a little. Otherwise we just enjoy the company.” To most people it would sound deathly dull but Ami was enjoying it very much. Keiichi and her just seemed to fit in ways.

“Ami-chan, that is so sweet! Is he really from America like they say he is? And he is cute I’ll admit. Both of you looked...natural together.”

That made her blush red and got a laugh from Makoto. “I believe that he is from America but it sounds like he has lived all over the world. We haven’t delved into our pasts too much yet. He hasn’t asked and I want to be careful too.” Ami knew there was some spots with Keiichi that seemed to be sensitive and she wouldn’t go near them. Then she grinned at her friend. “Oh and he cooks a little too.”

“What?! He *cooks*!? And I didn’t catch him first!?” The tall girl then laughed with Ami. Makoto was a wiz in the kitchen and kept trying to make Ami put on weight because she was ‘too thin’. 

“Well, he cooks a little. I tried some of the....pico de gallo salsa he brought one day.” That first bite that had nearly made her spit fire still made her smile at the memory.

“Salsa? Salsa!?”

Ami stopped and pulled a notepad from her bag and quick wrote something down that she gave her friend. “I had asked Keiichi for the recipe knowing you would want it. He said it’s made to taste with the amount of chilies you put in and that you can add just about anything to it. Just crackers to scoop it up.”

Eyeing the paper, Makoto nodded as she processed everything and started to make adjustments. “This...looks good! We will have this soon I promise!” She then looked at Ami carefully. “I heard he got kicked out of his previous school for fighting.”

Nodding, she sighed. “He...broke another boy’s jaw. But it was to save a girl that was being assaulted by him. Everyone wanted it hushed up so Keiichi was transferred here. He...dislikes people preying on others.” Ami noticed her friend nodding in understanding. “He...noticed some of the bruises that were healing from the battle yesterday and wanted to know if someone was....hurting me.”

Stopping, Makoto looked at her friend. “What did you say?” She knew Ami enough that her friend wouldn’t say anything about the Senshi but still...

“I said that you were teaching us some self-defense and I was clumsy and got in the way. I think he believed that.” Ami got a shy smile. “He was truly worried Mako-chan. I think....I think if I had said that someone was hurting me he would have...protected me. It felt...nice Mako-chan. You and I and the others, we’ll die for each other but for someone else...”

Makoto nodded and wrapped her arm around her friend’s shoulders again. This time much more gently. “Your Keiichi-san doesn’t sound like a boy Ami-chan, he sounds more like a gentleman. When you think it’s the right time, I would love to meet him.”

“Promise!”

Then they heard a loud: “Mako-chan!! Ami-chan!!!” from behind them.

“Think we can beat them to the shrine?” Makoto asked her friend with a grin. A nod was given in reply and then that were off!


	4. The picnic

The day for their lunch was sunny with enough puffy white clouds to make the sky lovely. They had agreed to meet in a park that had benches around several large trees. That would provide both a place to sit and shade from the sun. 

Keiichi had arrived first and was setting up when he heard a familiar voice laughing. “Where did you ever find that?” He looked up to see Ami in a simple, but lovely dress pointing at his scooter. On her head was a straw hat and she carried a bag in the other hand.

He quickly stood and grinned as he patted the handlebars of the little Honda. It was decades old but still ran like a dream. “Would you believe my grandmother? She uses it to market and every other place. She insisted I take it. And she is to be obeyed.” Keiichi took in the sight of Ami before him and almost wanted to ask her who she was meeting after this. In no way could she be dressed just for him. 

“Ah...grandmothers are to be obeyed at all time.” Ami thought he looked particular nice in jeans and a plain button shirt. She hadn’t told her friends about this...non-date, date because goodness knows they would probably be hiding in the trees watching. Fortunately everyone had something to do today: Rei-something or another at the shrine, Usagi-dragging Mamoru around somewhere, Minako & Makoto-out shopping/chasing guys. “I also see you brought the lunch as agreed. I had the refreshments and dessert...”

“...as agreed. Please sit Ami, I was just getting everything ready when you arrived. My grandmother thought what I had laid out wasn’t ‘proper’ so she made a few changes.” He gestured at the lacquered wood bento boxes that sat on unfolded furoshiki cloths. He waited until she had sat before joining her.

Ami could easily tell that these boxes were not new but were exquisitely well cared for. They had a long history she suspected. Opening hers, her eyes widened in surprise. “It’s lovely Keiichi!” All the food was arranged just so. It was not overly fancy by any means but the creator had a well-practiced eye for such things. “Please make sure you thank your grandmother for me. Mine is not as fancy but....” She lifted out a thermos and two cups that she poured fresh green tea in. Also where two cups of her favorite dessert: ammitsu.

“You made it yourself? It looks wonderful Ami I cannot wait to try it.” That wasn’t a lie either! 

Keiichi waited for his companion to begin eating before he did. Both ate slow and savored the food and all its tastes. They also chatted casually a little about...nothing really. It was like neither knew just how to breech the formality.

“Why do you always highlight the passages in your books Keiichi? My apologies but I’m curious,” Ami said and then looked down at her food. Hopefully she hadn’t been too forward.

He gave a soft chuckle and smile. “No apologies needed Ami. I because...well it’s partially a habit but also because it helps me remember passages in case I need to recall them later on. I have a talent I guess at remembering books.” Keiichi then looked down at his food. It was such a silly ‘talent’ but one he couldn’t deny.

She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. “Like the titles and authors?”

“Yes but also the words in those marked parts. I can....see them and sort them in my head. Sort of like....oh a Google book search I guess. If I close my eyes and relax everything seems to flow together with at least knowing the book to find it in but the information sorting out can happen too. Then I can see patterns and clues. Something like ‘traffic analysis’ I guess.” He hadn’t looked up at Ami. Some people that he had mentioned the talent to had either laughed in his face, avoided him, or just...not reacted. The concept just seemed too weird to understand.

Ami just sat there with wide eyes looking at him. She searched through her vast knowledge for anything like what Keiichi had described and couldn’t. That ability just... “That’s....that’s amazing Keiichi! I cannot begin to imagine being able to do such a thing. I am...knowledgeable about things but....”

“Knowledgeable?” he said, looking up at her surprised. That was such an understatement about her abilities. “Ami, even I know that you’re a...well...genius. I’m not smart, I can just crunch information in my head. I know a little about a lot is all.”

“Genius is what you want it to be Keiichi. I know things, you know things. I happen to ace tests but that is because I do. It’s a burden to be a ‘genius’ to people much of the time. I’m glad I have friends who...they like me for who I am. I don’t know what I would be without them.” Ami stopped and shook her head slightly. “My apologies for rambling a little. I’m sure I don’t make sense.”

Instinctively, he reached out to touch her hand for a moment. “None needed Ami and you do make sense. I could probably do better on the tests then I have but I....don’t have the motivation. I think it goes with having friends too. I don’t have any really.”

“You have me,” Ami smiled.

“That is true.” He was slight for a moment as if deciding something. “Do you know why I asked to sit down next to you that day?” Without realizing it, Keiichi had started to rub his left knee slightly. “I had gone up to the roof to find a quiet place to have lunch. Like you did I suspect.”

Smiling, she nodded. She was curious as to his motivations.

“Well, I saw you already there and I left because I didn’t wish to bother you. And....I wasn’t sure I knew how to talk someone like you.”

“Like me?” Ami asked softly. “And you were there before?”

He nodded, embarrassed. “I was there a couple more times and left. I knew who you were from what I heard others say. When you’re something of a shadow people talk around you without realizing it. Unfortunately I know a lot of the school gossip that way.”

“Stay away from Minako Aino in that case. She doesn’t need anymore.”

“Anyways...” he chuckled. “I knew you were the school genius but I also knew you weren’t the arrogant know it all some said. I’d seen you with your friends and how you laughed and smiled. I wanted to say hello but I....I didn’t know how to.”

That some still thought of her like that was a carryover from middle school. Being with her friends, she didn’t care if anyone still thought that. What Keiichi said though... Well that made her blush! Someone having trouble talking to her? That just wasn’t right. “But you did. In a way.”

Keiichi nodded. “I remembered something my....sister...” He closed his eyes for a second and had an almost pained expression on his face. Ami noticed it and noticed how he rubbed his leg. “She...she knew I could never make up my mind about things. Molls would kick me in the shin and say ‘take a chance you pendejo’. Its Spanish for....”

“....an idiot. And you did make a choice Keiichi and I’m glad you did. I have a difficult time meeting people as well.” She guessed ‘Molls’ was no longer alive if the rumors about his parents were true. How to get to know more about Keiichi without causing hurt... Ami knew that would be a delicate dance. “But yes, you just have to take that chance and hope for the best. Is something wrong Keiichi? I can’t help but notice you’re rubbing your leg?”

His head jerked up and looked down before pulling his hand away. “Oh....sorry....” he said softly. “It’s going to rain I think tonight. They had to do work on my leg and when the weather changes...it hurts. I think I have a kilo’s worth of metal in there and in my head. Car accident.”

Oh no.... Ami knew that orthopedic injuries could hurt a person so much and if it was a result of... “Keiichi, you don’t have to...” Reaching out, she touched his hand. In no way did she wish to hurt him!

Looking down at her hand on his Keiichi actually felt some of the darkness that had threatened to roll into her spirit lift. “It’s alright Ami. It was from the car accident that I....lost my parents and my sister in. I don’t remember any of it. I lost the whole day. I woke up six or seven months afterwards and they had done most of the surgeries so I just had to do the rehab.” He looked over at Ami as a memory passed through mind. One of those that he did his very best to deny but at times....couldn’t.

It was only for an instant but she saw a change come through his eyes. If the eyes were the windows to the soul than Keiichi’s was a bottomless black pit. What made it worse was that she didn’t feel any of the evil energies that might have marked him as influenced by anything but his own demons.

Ami handed Keiichi their desserts and waited for him to start into his. “Do you live with your grandmother?”

“Yes, she’s wonderful. Just her and me.” He really didn’t want to talk about it all, why spoil a lovely day with dark thoughts? “This is very good! You made it yourself?” 

“I bought the ingredients and put them together. I guess you could call it ‘making it’. Now my friend Makoto would have been able to make everything from scratch. She is a wonderful cook.” Makoto-chan had tried to give her lessons and while Ami had the knowledge, she didn’t have the ‘touch’ that came with being a true cook. At least she didn’t burn water like Usagi....

“Makoto Kino? The Amazon?” Keiichi said with more than a bit of surprise in his voice. 

Ami was just swallowing when she heard the reply and had to cough for a moment. “A...Amazon? Makoto-chan?”

He hadn’t meant to say that out loud and also knew that it didn’t sound good. “Oh yes, an Amazon is something to be admired. Brave warriors who never backed down from a fight. If you had the honor to have them on your side you would win the battle.” Keiichi said with a small smile. “I’ve seen her fight the bullies and wish I was half as brave. That she can cook as well? That is...right. Samurai were also expected to know the gentle arts as well. Yes...yes that fits!”

At first she thought he was being sarcastic about her friend but the more Keiichi talked, the more Ami found that she agreed with him. Being an Amazon did describe Mako-chan or even Haruka-san quite well. “I would be careful saying that to her but....I think she would like it!”

That made him smile. For a few minutes they ate the dessert silently and watched the clouds drift past. Neither found that they really needed to talk, just being together spoke for them. “The only way this day could be better Ami is if we were in a small boat on a stream just drifting with the current or punting on the Cam outside Cambridge...”

Ami knew punting was a type of rowing in small boats in England and that the River Cam was outside Cambridge University. Had Keiichi been there? So much she wanted to ask him but wasn’t sure how to. Then he started to say something softly that made her mouth drop open.

“A boat beneath a sunny sky,  
Lingering onward dreamily  
In an evening of July--

Children three that nestle near,  
Eager eye and willing ear,  
Pleased a simple tale to hear--

Long has paled that sunny sky:  
Echoes fade and memories die.  
Autumn frosts have slain July.”

Just as softly she added:  
“Still she haunts me, phantomwise,  
Alice moving under skies  
Never seen by waking eyes.

Children yet, the tale to hear,  
Eager eye and willing ear,  
Lovingly shall nestle near.”

Then together:  
“In a Wonderland they lie,  
Dreaming as the days go by,  
Dreaming as the summers die:

Ever drifting down the stream--  
Lingering in the golden gleam--  
Life, what is it but a dream?”

“You know the series,” Keiichi said softly, smiling at Ami who smiled back.

“My....Papa read me ‘Alice in Wonderland’ before I went to sleep so I would interesting dreams. He was starting on ‘Through the Looking Glass’ when he....” Her voice and smile faded.

“Oh...I’m sorry Ami....”

“No...no... My parents divorced when I was a child. I haven’t seen Papa in...a long time.” There were so many unresolved hurts there that Ami didn’t even know where to begin. She loved her Papa so much and he just....couldn’t in return. The occasional gifts or rare phone calls showed he tried but.... “Thank you for today Keiichi. It had been...glorious!” She grasped his hand again.

“You are welcome Ami and thank you for sharing it with me.” He squeezed her hand and felt Ami return it. 

If asked later why she did what she did next Ami Mizuno could honestly say: “It seemed like the right thing to do at the time.”

Leaning forward just a little, Ami closed her eyes. Keiichi felt his body do the same. Then their lips touched for only few seconds but those seconds seemed like forever.

“Wow! Oh my!” both whispered afterwards and then laughed softly as their foreheads rested against the other’s.


	5. Asking a favor from a friend...

“Ami-chan! You look lovely!”

The simple comment brought a shy blush to Ami’s face. Not just because it was a compliment but because her friend Rei had an incredible fashion sense. She also tended not to give compliments too easily. 

Rei had been hard at work doing the most common task at the shrine: sweeping the courtyard when Ami had arrived. She had been going home after the lunch with Keiichi but something had been tugging at her thoughts. Just that there was something with him that wasn’t right. Not bad as in dangerous but just....off. Ami then remembered a piece of information that might be useful so a detour was made.

“Hopefully I’m not interrupting anything too important,” she smiled. 

“Important? I think not. I was putting it off in hopes Usagi would show up. I can usually get her to do it.” Rei gestured to the steps where they usually sat when outside. “Unfortunately she didn’t so I had to do the work.”

“Usually you’re chasing her around with the broom,” Ami smiled as they sat. The fights Rei and Usagi were legendary. With the amounts of hair pulling, screaming, etc a person would think the pair hated each other instead of being the devoted friends they were.

“That’s not work, that’s enjoyment! Now...what have you been doing that you dressed extra pretty for Ami-chan?” She grinned at getting her friend to blush again.

“Not that pretty Rei-chan... I had lunch in a park with Keiichi-san.”

“Your friend from school?” Rei went to a different school than the rest of them so had never seen Keiichi. Ami had always found it interesting that a girl who lived in a Shinto shrine and worked there as a miko (shrine maiden) went to a private Catholic all-girls school. Minako thought it was hilarious that it was the ‘Thomas Aquinas Academy’. As she would say: “T&A, get it?” When Rei heard the ‘joke’, Minako got it.

“Yes. Nothing special, just a pleasant lunch and conversation. It was quite enjoyable I have to say.” Ami was doing her very best not to sound too enthusiastic but it was hard to keep the smile off her face. She was too happy to notice the slight look of disapproval that briefly flashed across Rei’s face. “Keiichi-san is very...considerate. He asks me what I would like to do and doesn’t tell me. He’s very sweet too.”

“Sounds like you like him a lot? Another ‘Mamo-chan’ then. I’m not sure the world can stand that with the way Usagi carries on.” 

“What? Oh! My apologies for going on so.” Ami laughed a little and shook her head. “It’s just that I haven’t met a boy like him before. He is intriguing I guess I kind of....like him. Silly I know.”

Rei seemed to examine the straw on the broom quite closely. “Perhaps you found your ‘perfect man’ as Minako might say. Another Mercurius?” She referred to the boy who had been her competition in the citywide test scores a little more than a year ago. Ami had never actually seen him....

“Oh no, I would not care for someone like that. It would be a duel all the time in everything I fear. Very uncomfortable I’d say.” She couldn’t believe she was actually talking about this but it was kind of fun! “No, it would have to be someone who could....complement me I’d guess you say. So it wouldn’t be a daily battle but that we have the same interests in things and that we could be together and not need to say a thing but know the other is there. Unlike Mama and Papa....” Ami felt Rei’s hand touch hers for a moment. 

Her parents we so different... Mama was very logical, very detailed with everything planned out well before it was to be done. Papa....wasn’t. He was an artist who liked to go on the spur of the moment and not be tied down by anything. Her parents just...drifted apart. Ami did not want that to happen to her!

“Why are you here Ami-chan? I know it more than to just see little old me.” 

For a moment, Ami was taken aback at the snarky tone in Rei’s voice. Oh she tended to be a little on the sarcastic side most of the time but this time it was.... “I’m sorry Rei-chan. I did have a favor to ask. Remember when Usagi thought Keiichi might be an agent of evil?”

“She thinks someone who doesn’t like chocolate as much as she does is an agent of evil.”

“Well....you did a fire reading about him and said that there wasn’t any evil influences around him.” Even without being Sailor Mars, Rei had a psychic power that the rest of them didn’t have. She really hadn’t talked much about it except that it could be more of a curse than a blessing at times. “I was wondering.... What else did you see about him?”

Now it was Rei’s turn to be taken aback. “Ami, you know I don’t do readings to spy on people. That’s...that’s horrible invasion of a person’s privacy. That’s something I won’t do!”

Ami nodded, ashamed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it the way I said it. I wouldn’t want you to do that at all. What I should have said was if there weren’t any evil influences were there anything else. I don’t know how you see it but was there happiness or sadness or hate.” She looked up at her friend. “I like him Rei but I....”

For just a moment Rei thought about telling her no or worse, lying about it. In the end she couldn’t. They had known each other too long, been through so many things, that she couldn’t do that. Instead, Rei gave a slight nod and closed her eyes to think back. “There wasn’t evil or hate but there was a....wound?” Her voice almost sounded puzzled. “It’s the only way I can describe it. Something that isn’t healed and still hurts.”

Closing her eyes, Ami nodded. 

“What is it Ami-chan? You suspected something, didn’t you? He’s not dangerous, is he?”

“No....not to me.” What she didn’t says was: ‘maybe to himself though’. Standing up, Ami gave a bow to her friend. “Thank you Rei-chan. It’s something I needed to know and need to think about. Thank you.” She gave a smile and left for home.

For the longest time, Rei just sat there and thought....


	6. Horrible discoveries

That evening it did rain. Just as Keiichi had said it would. 

As she listened to the rain fall on the balcony outside her bedroom window Ami thought about the day and about Keiichi. She had had a marvelous time with him and they had agree that it would be repeated. Were they boyfriend/girlfriend? A couple? Being seen holding hands and talking to each other suggested to some that they were but did they?

When she had gotten home, Mama was in bed sleeping before her next shift. Ami wished she could sit down next to her and talk about things but that wasn’t their relationship. Most days Mama got home just after she left for school and by the time Ami got home Mama had left. Their lives were a series of notes left on the table. 

There were her friends, her fellow Senshi, that she was as close to as sisters. In the end, Ami knew she would probably go to them. Certainly to Mako-chan or maybe Rei for advice. While she loved Minako and Usagi to death their judgment could be a little....suspect at times. Minako-chan in particular with her love of hentai fanfics and such. In a past life she must have sold her soul to the devil!

It was difficult to decide about Keiichi because she had not much data to determine a conclusion. That she liked him and...yes admired aspects of him were true but there was so much still unknown. What Rei had told her this afternoon... It was another piece of data to process. The conclusions so far had been leading to things that Ami really didn’t want to consider

Then her eyes fell upon her computer.

Minako had asked for and received a search engine program that would be the envy of any software company. Serenity only knew just what she was using it for. Ami had a slightly more advanced version that she used for herself. Inputting some search parameters like Keiichi’s name and some other words she let it go to work.

Before she could look up the results, the phone rang. Even before answering it, Ami had a good guess as to who it would be. Usagi had a habit of calling everyone up in the evenings to brief them on the day’s happens with her. Even if she had told them already face to face! Ami spent a good half hour on the phone before she could finally turn back to her computer. When she did, she gasped in shock.

Clearly displayed, in full color was an SUV that looked like it had been stepped on. The picture was from a newspaper archive and Ami was quite certain it was one that hadn’t been used in a story. Not even American papers tended to show a female body with its head partially decapitated. She quickly clicked through it and several others that showed it from different angles. Finally getting to the story Ami read through it with a growing sense of horror.

The SUV Keiichi’s family were riding in was accidentally rammed by a truck on a rainy night. The truck had lost control and the SUV was compressed between it and a building. Before rescuers could access the SUV they had to move the truck first and that took time. His mother died instantly and his father and sister soon after. That Keiichi survived was considered a miracle. Further stories mentioned that he had been in critical condition with extensive injuries and was in a coma. They had used medications to make sure he didn’t wake up for his own safety. When those were discontinued, Keiichi still didn’t wake up.

“Probably for the best...” she whispered and kept on reading.

Another story, from several years earlier, talked about a husband and wife archeologist/linguistic anthropologist team that traveled the world with their two children. There were photograph of Jeff Deckard, his wife Mariko Sakai-Deckard, and their children Keiichi and Molly. By all appearances they seemed to be a very happy family. Keiichi looked more serious than his sister who appeared to be a ball of energy.

There were listing for papers that his parents had submitted to various journals. Just from the titles Ami saw that they had much to do with ancient astronomy and astrology. She downloaded the papers so she could take a closer look at them later on. One caught her eye though... It was entitled: ‘By the Light of a Silvery Moon’. According to the prologue it had to do with a recurring myth amongst some ancient peoples scattered around the world about a war with the gods of the moon. That sent a shiver down Ami’s spine because it sounded familiar. “The Moon Kingdom,” she whispered. Skimming further, it was presented more as a curiosity but there were other hints in it that the authors just might think there was more to it.

Going on there was a mention about a Reiko Sakai in a story. Ami assumed that the grandmother. It said that she arranged for Keiichi to be transported to a hospital in Tokyo while he was still in a coma but stable. That puzzled her for a moment until she read that she was his only relative. In a way it made sense.

A brief mention in a Tokyo paper told about Keiichi waking up but do to privacy concerns not much more was said. There was a picture though that was taken when he left the hospital. Ami felt the tears running down her cheeks as she looked at it. Keiichi face.... It was so haunted. So...empty. And the eyes....

Her room suddenly felt like a cell without any air.

Ami ran through the condo and out on to the balcony. It was still raining but she didn’t care if she got drenched. She just needed the air.

What she had seen in the park that afternoon for just an instant was of someone who was in pain. Not of the body but of the soul. The logical part of Ami’s mind told her that there were doctors and counselors that could help Keiichi. What did she know? She wanted to be a doctor but all she was, was a high school student. Oh and a Sailor Senshi but that mattered not a bit right now. 

Then something occurred to Ami: she had answered the question she had posed to herself. It wasn’t the answer she had expected but it was an answer. It wasn’t that she and Keiichi were a couple. No, it was that she cared for him and cared for him a lot.

A slight smile came to her lips and a nod as she determined that was the correct answer. A plan of attack started to be formulated.


	7. Grams

It was easy to find where Keiichi lived and just as easy to get there. Ami knew what she was doing was right but still felt nervous when she pressed the doorbell. The house was...interesting in its design. From the looks of it, it was a combination of traditional and modern designs with the traditional being rather old. It had a wall around the property with a gated entrance but one that wasn’t locked. Parked under an awning was the scooter that Keiichi had ridden the previous day. Ami was just about the ring the doorbell again when she heard noises on the other side of the door. A curtain on the window next to it fluttered slightly before the door opened.

The woman who was in front of Ami was older than her mother but other than that it was hard to guess an age. The wrinkles around the corners of her eyes gave some clue though. She was a little taller than her with long graying hair tied with a bow and draped over her right shoulder. The look she gave Ami was one of careful study but there didn’t seem to be malice in it.

“May I help you?” she asked finally.

Clearing her throat, Ami smiled: “Is Keiichi Deckard home? I’m....”

“His luncheon companion from yesterday. Please come in.” The woman opened the door wider and allowed a surprised Ami to enter. After depositing her shoes in the entryway of course. “Yes....yes I’d say you are her.” The older woman circled the younger one, studying her up and down which was making Ami a little uncomfortable. 

“My name is Ami....”

“...Mizuno. Yes...Keiichi was quite accurate.” The older woman chuckled at the expression on Ami’s face. “I asked my grandson to describe his guest so I might prepare the correct meal for them. His description did not do you quite the justice required. I am Reiko Sakai, Keiichi’s grandmother and I am quite pleased to meet you.”

Ami just blinked several times as she tried to process everything. “Keiichi...described me? Oh...my apologies. I am quite honored to meet you Sakai-sama.” She gave a polite bow.

“Please....no honorifics. Just Reiko is quite satisfactory. Keiichi is not here right now but you are welcome to wait until he comes back. It shouldn’t be too much longer.” 

“Thank you...Reiko. May I ask where he is?” Ami started to follow the older woman out of the entryway. 

She gave Ami a glance over her shoulder with a smile. “He is on his morning walk. Daily exercise. Especially on mornings such as this.”

“Oh yes, the humidity can affect the all the injuries he recovered from.” Ami noticed the older woman’s head jerked up slightly. Before she could offer an apology her jaw dropped at the sight before her.

Books. Books and books and more books! Every conceivable surface was a bookshelf that fairly groaned with books. The stairs going to the second floor had shelves built into the steps and the sides of the stairwell. Just a quick glance showed titles in many different languages and ages. Ranging from modern soft covers to old leather bound tomes. The very smell of all the paper permeated the house. Ami just wanted to wander about, touching everything. Just where did all of these books come from? She didn’t realize that she had spoken the last.

“We’ve always been a book collecting family,” Reiko smiled. “As far back as anyone can tell the Nakatomi clan has collected books or scrolls. There was a time when houses and families around the world exchanged books with each other. A lending library of sorts. We were late comers to it but oh did we participate...”

Ami had stopped to exam a row of books that she was startled to see were a collection of Gunsho Ruijo, the first real Japanese encyclopedia from the early 1800’s. “Nakatomi? I thought...well...they had...” she asked, surprised.

“...died out? Not yet at least. There still a few of us around. Ah....you noticed those.” The older chuckled at how Ami immediately pulled back her hands from the books. “Now...now... Books are meant to be read. You are always welcome to pay a visit and peruse as they say. There used to be a lot more of the older items but my grandfather donated them to Kyoto National Museum when the house there was sold after the war.”

“Kyoto.... *That* was your family’s collection?!” the younger girl gasped softly. She had seen some of the books and writings that the museum had put on exhibit during a visit there. Many were now listed as National Treasures. When the question of who had donated them was asked the subject was always politely changed. 

“It was better than letting them gather dust but please, we can be comfortable while waiting for Keiichi to return.” Reiko guided Ami through an almost maze of bookshelves until they reached a brightly lit area. It was a glassed sunroom that overlooked a large, flowering walled garden. “My grandfather had the garden created for my grandmother. She was a very gentle soul and he wished she would stay in Kyoto especially when the war came. Of course she would not leave his side so.... The Fire missed the house but the sight of it all broke her heart....”

“It is beautiful and the smell....” Ami took in a deep breath to try and catch all of the different scents. 

“You should come when they first bloom in the spring Ami. That puts this to shame. Now... Would you care for some tea while we wait? We only serve Assam tea so it’s a tad strong.” Reiko picked up a tea pot and cozy from a small table. 

Assam tea? That was unusual and made her curious. “I have never tried it but I would like to.”

“Good! It will we be just a few minutes.” She gave Ami a nod and disappeared through a doorway.

As she waited, Ami drifted around the room. A writing book lay open on a table next to the chair where she assumed Reiko had been sitting. She couldn’t help but notice the lines of text that had been written in it. First was yesterday’s date and then lines of poetry. The style, or lack thereof, seemed oddly familiar. It was simple, yet beautifully written and jumped from Haiku, to sonnets, to odes, to.... Where had she seen this before? Ami carefully turned pages and saw they were ones for each day with the book probably being a year.

Ami’s head turned to look at the nearest bookshelf and saw more of these simple books on it. Picking one at random, it was marked with a year and had a poem a day in it. The books went back years....decades. Pulling one particular year out she leafed through it quickly, recognizing the poems. “Kasumi....” she whispered. 

“That was a long time ago...” Reiko chuckled and set a tray down on the table. “Now I usually just have lemon but I brought milk just in case. 

Taking her seat, Ami looked at the older woman with a new sense of wonder. ‘Kasumi’ had been a mysterious poet who had been all the rage when she was much younger. Before she had met Usagi and become a Senshi. Critics were divided on the poet because while most considered her quality as being wonderful the sheer anarchy of the poems style drove others away. The public though, couldn’t get enough of each year’s new collection. The poet gave no interviews, all profits were donated to charity, nothing was known other than the name. Then one day, a simple announcement from the publisher that Kasumi would release no more books. No reason was ever given. 

“You were a fan I assume?” Reiko asked as she handed Ami a cup of tea.

“Very much so! Papa....gave a set to me for a birthday. It...inspired me to write a little. It’s not very good...” Her cheeks blushed at admitting it. Until recently, no one knew that she even tried.

“Do you like what you write?”

Ami looked at her and then nodded.

“Then what you write is wonderful. The only critic that counts is yourself!”

The first sip the young woman took of the tea almost made her cough but Ami quickly got used to the more potent flavors. “May I ask why you stopped publishing?”

Reiko gave a slight shrug. “I...never intended to publish in the first place. That was my husband’s idea. I got used to it but when he....passed away I couldn’t anymore. I know he would have told me that it didn’t matter but....” She took a sip of her tea. “When I pass though, I’ve told Keiichi to let all of it go out.”

“That will be quite a long time away I’m sure.” They both chuckled and then were silent for a few minutes as they sipped their tea. “You haven’t asked why I’m here.”

“I knew you would tell me when you were ready Ami. Its polite to listen and perhaps gently encourage but not to demand answers. Everyone has their secrets and we should respect them so long as they are not hurting you.” Reiko smiled. “Lessons from my mother.”

Ami had known Reiko Sakai for only a very short time but she knew she liked the woman. “Your grandson is a practitioner of that art too. I’ve found that I like it.” For a few seconds, she was silent as she tried to gather her thoughts. “I came....because I’m worried about Keiichi. I have the feeling that there is something....not wrong but not exactly right.”

“How much do you know about him?” Reiko asked softly.

“I know about his family. He didn’t mention very much but I found some of the information on the internet. About...the accident.” That picture of Keiichi with the vacant eyes that was taken when he left the hospital still haunted her in her mind. “I cannot begin to imagine... I mean....”

“I was criticized for risking a transport from Seattle to here. They said I was an old woman who just wanted her last family with her.” The way she spoke wasn’t bitter in tone due to her politeness but Ami just knew it was there. “What they didn’t understand was that this was the only home Keiichi had ever known. I just knew he would wake up and wanted him to have that reassurance. You see Ami, they traveled the world but this was the one place could call....home.”

“From what little I could tell from the readings they seemed like a happy family.”

Reiko nodded and smiled. “Very much so! I had had my doubts about Jeff-kun but that was because I didn’t think his personality could mesh with my Mariko’s. I’m happy to say I was quite wrong. Keiichi has the best of both his parents.”

“I’m not sure I would agree with that grams....” 

Both ladies looked up to see Keiichi standing in the doorway.


	8. Facing memories...

“He has returned,” Reiko smiled and stood up to embrace her grandson. “How was the walk?”

Keiichi gave a shrug and then a small smile. “Does the term: ‘same old, same old’ translate well? The leg was a little stiffer than normal but that’s probably due to the rain last night.” He then looked over at Ami who had gotten to her feet as well. “I do hope my grandmother hasn’t been boring you too much. She tends to.....”

“No, she has not. Not in the least!” Ami laughed and gave him a brief hug. “She has been telling me about the house and this incredible book collection. It’s....incredible!” They all sat back down: Reiko in her chair and the younger two on a couch before her. 

“It is, isn’t it? I first found out about my ‘talent’ helping grandfather look for a book. He wasn’t sure of the title but knew what it was about. I started rattling off titles....” Keiichi shook his head.

“I remember that! He considered the collection a disorganized mess and was he ever shocked when you pulled out just the right one.” His grandmother chuckled as she handed him a cup of tea. “It might not look it but it is quite organized. Actually much better than most libraries I’d say. You just have to have a feel for it like our family always has. Speaking of family Ami, you have met me so therefore Keiichi should meet your parents. Fair is fair.”

Ami was about to say something but stopped and just took a sip of tea. She felt Keiichi’s hand then touch her own.

“My apologies if I....” Reiko said in soft voice.

“No, no. It’s alright. No harm done.” She gave a smile. “Papa....doesn’t live with us. He and mama separated when I was a child so it’s just been the two of us. Mama is a doctor and works the evening and night shifts at the hospital so...”

“You don’t see her very much?” The look on the older woman’s face darkened ever so slightly. She had heard of the American term ‘latchkey kids’ and despised what it usually represented. 

“She comes home after I go to school and by the time I get home....”

Guessing what his grandmother was thinking, Keiichi quickly interjected himself into the discussion. “Ami-chan also has three wonderful friends. I haven’t met them but just seeing them all together reminds me of what you’ve told me of your school friends. And the stories I’ve heard....”

“Oh my!” Ami giggled. “But Keiichi is right, my friends are....well...we’re more like sisters really. I don’t really know what I would have done without them.” At times Ami had wondered and what she had determined scared her. Without meeting Usagi she would probably have retreated further and further into her studies until that was her life. Trying to make friends would have been hard, if not impossible. “Oh! Keiichi, Makoto Kino would like to meet you.”

He just sat there and blinked for a couple of a seconds. “Huh....what? She wants to meet...me? Should I be worried?” He’d seen her bodily lift someone up who was picking on another person and that made him ‘respect’ her.

The sudden look of fear on his face made both ladies chuckle. “No silly. I gave her the recipe for that salsa you brought and told her that you know how to cook a little. I think she just wants to...I believe the phrase is ‘pick your brain’.”

“That won’t take long, my grandson doesn’t cook that much. I, on the hand, do and we have a kitchen full of cookbooks,” Reiko said proudly. “I may not follow all the directions but that’s what makes cooking enjoyable. Ami, please tell your friend that she is always welcome to come by and read or borrow some of the books.”

Ami thought for a moment and nodded. “I certainly will tell her. Oh...some of the books might be in other languages? Hmmm.....”

“I may not be as proficient as Keiichi’s mother but I know my way around a few languages.”

“Really? She knew quite a few?” Ami didn’t noticed Keiichi stiffening a little next to her.

Reiko nodded. “That was her talent. She could hear a language and pick it right up. I’m not sure we ever found out how many she was fluent in.”

“Mom....loved languages. Spoke ten fluently and a working knowledge of... I don’t know how many. Another twenty I guess,” he said quietly. This, Ami noticed.

“Mariko made good use of that talent with their trips she and Jeff and the children took.” When Reiko went to pour some more tea she found the kettle was empty. “Pardon me while I go brew up some more. I shan’t be long.” That left the younger pair alone.

Ami could feel the tension within Keiichi but she wasn’t going to let him hide away. What Rei had said yesterday, about an unhealed wound and just some of the way he acted made her suspect something. Perhaps it was wrong of her to do and perhaps it was none of her business and perhaps it might wreck the friendship she had found but Ami knew she had to try.

“Something is wrong Keiichi,” she said softly. “You know it and I know it. Please tell me?”

“Why are you here Ami-chan?” he asked simply.

“I....I wanted to make sure you were alright.” After seeing those horrible pictures Ami wanted, no, needed to know that Keiichi was safe. “I was worried about you.”

“Worried?” Then his face fell slightly. “You read about the accident. No need to worry Ami. It was long ago and I’m healed up. Just the normal aches and pains is all. I’d probably set off every metal detector in an airport though.” He gave a chuckle to try and laugh it off but it didn’t work very well.

“I did and I am terrible sorry about your family. I want to make sure all of you is healed.” She noticed that Keiichi was rubbing his leg slightly again but didn’t call attention to it. “The rehabilitation must have been horrible. I know they want to start you on it as soon as possible but...”

“...but I was in a coma. They did what they could, making sure there was muscle mass and joints not locking up, but it was...difficult.” It actually felt better talking about the mechanics of things rather than the other. “Would you believe the facility had a sign that read ‘no pain, no gain’ over the doorway?”

Ami’s eyes blinked several times before a hand covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. “My apologies but you confirmed what mother once said about the therapists. That they are closet sadists.” 

Keiichi looked at her and then smiled. “Yes, yes I would agree. A worthy goal is to recover sufficiently enough that you may inflict bodily harm against them.” Both laughed at that. “Honestly, all the doctors and therapist were wonderful. Here in Tokyo and in Seattle. I don’t remember the ones over there. And yes, it’s true,” he said trying to change the subject a little. “I am an American. In that I was born there but other than that....”

“You traveled a lot,” Ami said, gently taking hold of the hand he was using to rub his leg. She was delicately probing to see where the hurt was because she knew there was something there. “‘Citizen of the World’, right?”

Chuckling, he smiled a little. “I wouldn’t call it that. Just...traveling. Probably started with my grandfather. Have you ever heard of the term ‘wildcatting’? He went everywhere in the world where there might be oil and dragged dad along with. “Dad met mom...somewhere. They had several different versions of which two involved cars in swimming pools.”

“Swimming pools?”

“As I said, they had stories. Just being around them....’things’ could happen.”

“I still can’t believe your mother knew that many languages. How do you keep them straight?” Gently...talking...let things find themselves.

“Oh what was fun was watching her carry on a conversation with say, three people speaking three different languages and switching between each without a break. Half the time no one could understand us because we talking in our language. Mix of Japanese, English, bits of Spanish, and whatever. You’d be talking to someone and get that puzzled look and realize what you were doing.”

“Your grandmother mentioned that you stayed here often?” Keiichi was talking, Ami realized without really noticing that he was talking. She wanted to keep him going.

“Yeah,” he nodded with eyes half shut. “When they went to places that might be too dangerous we stayed with grams. She would have to do a ‘language detoxification’ on us but we had fun. Its where I found out I have my book talent. Mols was going to be a fashion designer she always said. I don’t know about that but she was the artist. She had the eye and the talent for it. Always had a sketchbook open and working on something. A doodle to her was....a lot more to anyone else. And she had a mouth on her!”

Ami looked around and noticed little drawing and a few paintings that all had the same technique. One had to have been of Keiichi and his family and was so lifelike...

“We were out eating for her birthday. Mols wanted to try out those new paints that grams had sent her so bad so she lied about being sick. Mom and dad wanted to wait for the downpour to lift a bit but Molly was an operator and got what she wanted. Like always.” He stopped for a moment, opened his eyes and looked at Ami sadly.

Ami looked at him, puzzled for a moment but then with a coldness settling in her stomach. “Keiichi....” she whispered. “You said you didn’t remember....”

“I lied Ami. I can remember it all. Always have. Dad turning to look back at us. Bright lights. Mom screaming something. Something hitting. Spinning. Hurting. Seeing my mom’s.... Seeing my mom’s....” His body shuddered as Ami wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

When she looked up for a second, she saw Reiko-sama in the doorway. White as a sheet with a hand covering her mouth in horror at what her grandson was saying. “It’s okay Keiichi... It’s okay...” Ami felt her communicator buzzing in her pocket but she ignored it. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

The face that looked up at her was so full of sorrow that it almost ripped Ami’s heart out. This was the wound that Rei had seen. The one that he had been hiding from everyone. “Because I couldn’t save them! I was there! I...I should’ve been able to do something! Molly...Molly said ‘Help me’ and I didn’t do anything! I just sat there and watched my sister and then my dad die.”

Even as the tears fell on her own cheeks, Ami grabbed his head to make him look at her. “Keiichi! You *couldn’t* do anything! You were pinned, your leg and arms were broken, you were bleeding inside. They had to take the car apart just to get at you. What could have you done?”

“I could have died! I could be with them! I pleaded with them not to leave me alone!” he sobbed. His grandmother sat on the opposite side of from Ami. Both had an arm around him to make sure he could feel them. “I saw them....I was running to them when.... Mom said ‘No, not yet. Then I woke up and they were dead and I was here al...”

“Keiichi Deckard, you are not alone. Don’t you ever say that.” The grief was evident on the older woman’s face but there was a strength within her voice. “We care about you young man. No matter what you might think. Is that not correct Ami-san?”

“Very much so,” Ami replied. “We are here for you Keiichi. Your parents and sister loved you and they would want you to live and just to go through the motions but...”

“But it’s so hard....” he whispered. “There are times I would just like to....”

“NO!” The force that Ami said the word surprised even herself. What she had to do might wreck the relationship that she and Keiichi had built so far but it had to be done. “Don’t you ever talk like that Keiichi. Ever. Your parents...your parents wanted you to live. To honor them living life and enjoying what they don’t have. Keiichi, you’re strong. Stronger than you know but you’ve held on to this hurt for too long.” Reiko was going to say something but Ami shook her head. If there was anger, she wanted it directed at herself rather than his grandmother. “Keiichi, do you think you’re so special?”

He looked up at Ami with a surprised look but before he could say anything she went on.

“Your grandmother.... Have you thought about want Reiko-san has had to go through? She lost her husband and then her daughter and granddaughter and son-in-law. She almost lost you! Can you imagine the months of not knowing if you would ever wake up?” Her voice broke for a moment. A deep breath before going on. “She’s been here all the time for you Keiichi. Wanting to help you. She’s known there’s been something eating at you but you kept it bottled up inside. You have to let it go. Its time....” Ami touched his cheek and felt him lean into it. “It’s time for you to live!”

“Ami is right my child,” Reiko said softly. “I know it’s so hard but that’s what life is. It’s a hard challenge, a struggle but that’s what makes it worth it,” Reiko kissed the top of his head. “Especially when you find the little treasures hidden along the way.”

“Like what?” Keiichi whispered in a voice that wasn’t angry but just...exhausted.

“Love!” Ami and Reiko said together and smiled. 

Ami lifted his chin so he was looking at her. “Keiichi, you said you remembered something your sister told all the time. About what made you sit down beside me that day. Remember?”

“Take a chance you pendejo.”

Reiko chuckled. “That sounds like Molly. Your father also had a saying, remember? ‘Get busy living or get busy dying’. Which choice is yours?”

The room was silent for several minutes as they held Keiichi. Without a word, he stood up and looked at his grandmother. “I would like to go....into that room, please?”

Ami wasn’t sure what he meant but saw his grandmother nod. A slight gesture from Reiko made Ami follow the pair upstairs to a closed door. Keiichi stood before it, then taking a deep breath opened it.

Inside was a bedroom with two beds that were both piled with suitcases and with more boxes scattered about on the floor. There was a slight smell that Ami identified as being from a room that hadn’t been opened in a while. When she gave Reiko a questioning look, the woman nodded.

“This was....my daughter’s room and then the room Keiichi and Molly stayed in when they were here. Everything is....”

“His family’s?” Ami closed her eyes in pain for a moment. “It was never unpacked? It’s just been sitting here for...years?” She got a nod. No wonder it had been closed off, he couldn’t bear to deal with it. Until now...

They noticed his body shuddering and realized he was sobbing. Going to him, Ami guided Keiichi to the floor when his legs gave way. She held on to him tightly and kept whispering, “It's okay...I’m not going to leave you. Never leaving you....” There was a flash memory of words like this being spoken before. From him to her but not. A long time ago. Ami pushed it away and just held Keiichi tight to her.


	9. Awakening to a smile...

The first thing Keiichi was aware of gentle stroking on his head. A long ago memory of his mother doing that as she held him after.... Was it a fight he lost or a horrible fever that finally broke. It didn’t matter because he felt safe in her arms. Mom would make all the bad things go away and she did it too. He felt his lips turn into a little smile.

Then reality came back like a freight train.

“A....Ami?” he whispered, eyes blinking open and seeing that lovely face above him. Moving his head Keiichi saw that it was resting on a pillow on Ami’s lap. He started to try and get up when she pressed a hand to his chest.

“It’s okay Keiichi.... Just stay right there.” She smiled again and reached over for a damp cloth that she used to wipe his eyes. “You slept a little. That’s good.”

“I did? How long?” He looked around and saw that they were still in his mother’s old room. The one that he had always shared with Molly when they stayed with their grandmother. It felt different now. Before, their just seemed to be a weight within the room that crushed his soul or an acid that burned it. Instinctively he would avoid it. Now though, it just felt like a room.

“A few hours. You looked so peaceful....” The Senshi had transformed she had felt and she hadn’t joined them. The communicator was switched off so as not to bother. How wrong it all was Ami couldn’t even begin to determine. How was she going to explain it to everybody? They were all a team, friends...no...they were *family* and she let them down. Looking into Keiichi eyes though... She a brightness that hadn’t been there before and decided that it made it all worth it. She would deal with what was to come when it came.

“And you didn’t leave me and let my head rest on your lap the whole time?” He got a nod in answer to both questions. “Ami-chan, I can’t begin to...”

Smiling, she placed a finger on his lips. “Then don’t. You needed me and I was here.” She helped him to sit up and rest against the bed like she was. “How do you feel Keiichi-chan?”

He gave a sigh and shook his head. “Tired....ashamed.... All those years I wasted keeping it bottled up inside of me. I didn’t honor my family like I should have by living. I lived in those shadows because it felt safe...” He felt a gentle pair of lips lightly kiss his cheek.

“Because safe is safe Keiichi. After everything....it was the easiest, most seductive thing to do. After a time, you get used to it. What I think Keiichi is that your family wants you to be happy and they’ll be happy because you can remember them without it hurting.”

Smiling, he nodded and took her hand in his own. “Will you....will you help me? I know it’s not over with. Just accepting it is the first part. There’s other things to learn to handle. That I have to take every day by day. I think it would be easier knowing I have a friend there.”

Squeezing his hand tight, Ami nodded. “Of course Keiichi-chan! I am your friend and I will always be there for you! You’re right, there will be times.... You know my friend Makoto Kino, the Amazon you called her.” They both smiled at that. “Her parents died in a plane crash years ago. She is well and such a good friend. There are times though when.... She doesn’t want to be alone but won’t say as much. Usually that means a dinner or a slumber party. Just the people who she loves and love her to help get past that moment.”

He knew that Kino-san lived by herself. That she went through all of that and school and that by herself. “Kino-san is a very strong person and not just physically. The person she chooses to share her life with had best consider themselves honored. As I am because you and...” Keiichi looked up to see the door opening and he smiled. “Grams there are with me.”

The older lady sat on the edge of the bed on the other side of Keiichi. “Apologies for not joining you on the floor as I might never get up if I do!” He reached up with his free hand to grasp one of hers. “I wish I had caught on about...everything you have suffered through. I’m just an old woman...”

Keiichi shook his head and squeezed her hand. “Please don’t. There’s no blame to accept. I was denying all of it to myself so how could you have known? Grams you gave me love and caring when I needed it most. I...I’m not sure I would be here if you hadn’t done all that....” It was left unspoken as to what he meant but both ladies knew. 

“He’s right Reiko-sama. In the short time I’ve know you I can feel the love that you radiate.” Ami said it so earnestly that it made the other two smile. “The only person I’ve ever felt that from is my friend Usagi’ s mother. She is kind of our surrogate mother. Silly I know.”

Reiko smiled and shook her head. “Not at all Ami. Some people have that gift and you will please not use the formal. Please? I so dislike formalities.”

“Reiko it is.” Ami gave a nod and then touched Keiichi’s shoulder. “Do you feel up to tea or something else? You probably should have something.”

He thought for a moment and nodded. “Tea and something to eat would be good I think. And maybe, I can tell you about my family if you would like. The best way to honor them is to let everyone know how wonderful they were and how much I love them.”

‘I would like that very much Keiichi-chan.”

“Have you ever had English afternoon tea my dear?” the older lady said with a smile as she stood up. 

“English afternoon tea? Well...no.” The younger girl was a bit puzzled. She knew what it was of course but having it?

“Grams spent a couple of years as a child in Britain when my great-grandfather worked at the embassy in London,” Keiichi explain with a grin. “She’s a dedicated Anglophile.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m not that bad. Tea and sandwiches will be served in the garden if you would like to join me there.” As Reiko left, her voice could be heard from the hallway. “Also photo albums will be seen as well. Including baby pictures of Keiichi of a fur rug. He was adorable!”

Ami looked at him with wide eyes and a grin. “A fur rug? Those are usually taken when the baby’s bare bottom is exposed.”

“You are not seeing those Ami-chan!” he said, horrified. The grin she gave as she stood up and walked out made him terrified. “No. Grams! I thought we burned those!” he called out and quickly followed her.


	10. Dispute among friends

It was very late afternoon with the evening soon to fall. Grandmother Reiko had insisted that she give Ami a ride home on her scooter to avoid having the walk in the dark. Even though she didn’t mind such a walk, Ami appreciated the thought. That was until she found out that the older woman loved the feel of speed so applied the gas as much as possible. She was terrified at first but quickly found that she enjoyed the rush as well. To introduce Reiko-san to Haruka-san... Too speed demons in human form!

“Are you sure here?” Reiko asked as she took Ami’s helmet to put it away. She was still wearing her own and a light leather jacket.

“Oh yes. It’s just across the gardens here. A bit of a walk will help clear my head for the evening. It was a most wonderful afternoon!” Indeed it had been. Keiichi told her stories about his family and all the places they had gone in the world. Reiko had joined in with ones about her daughter and some about her grandson that made him blush. Ami had added a few of her own, carefully leaving any hint of the Senshi out of it. The older woman’s jaw shifted slightly at hearing about how Ami lived with her mother but otherwise said nothing. It was easy to tell that she didn’t approve of the distance between mother and daughter.

“That it was and I hope we might have more like it. Remember young lady that the door is always open to you for any reason whatsoever.” Reiko gave the young woman a tight hug and kiss on the cheek. “And thank you for helping to bring my grandson back to us,” she whispered. “I will never forget that.”

Ami blushed and nodded. She didn’t trust herself to speak so just gave a respectful bow. She waved as Reiko zoomed off before turning to start the short walk. Tomorrow was school and she was nowhere near her level of ready. If she pulled an all-nighter Ami knew she could be but did she really want to do that? Everything that had happened today had caused everything to spin round and round in her mind. What she so wanted to do was sit in a nice, hot bubbly bath and just relax. Not to even read a book. Just....let all the thoughts sort themselves out.

“So....she finally appears.”

Cringing, Ami turned around to see her friend Rei Hino standing there. Behind her were the other three Senshi. All wore expression ranging from: anger-Rei, relief-Usagi, and puzzlement- Makoto & Minako. On Minako’s shoulder was the white cat Artemis and on Usagi’s the black cat Luna. She knew that she must be a bit of a sight with her cheeks red and clothes ruffled from the wind of the ride, the black circles under her blue eyes, and just looking exhausted. “Rei, I....” she started to say.

“You didn’t show up Ami. We had a fight and you didn’t show up. You didn’t even respond on the communicator! Ami where were you!” 

Eyes wide at the level of anger in her friend’s voice, Ami took a step back from Rei. “Rei....I’m sorry. I....I... Is...is everyone alright?” Is someone had gotten hurt because she had failed to be there....

“We’re all fine Ami-chan,” Usagi said in her usual upbeat voice. “It wasn’t that tough of a monster. It was like all the others but we were worried about you.”

“Yeah! When we couldn’t get you on the communicator and then you didn’t show we thought something happened to you,” Minako nodded.

“We were about ready to call you mom,” Makoto added. That was the ultimate last resort as they hadn’t had much contact with Ami’s mother and what they had had wasn’t the best. She thought the girls were interrupting Ami’s studies a little too much.

“So where were you Ami?” Rei repeated, stepping closer to Ami until they were almost nose to nose. “And that it was an easy fight isn’t the point, it’s that you weren’t there when we needed you. So....”

Ami knew Rei had a temper but she hadn’t had it directed at her in this way for a long time. “I...I was with....Keiichi-chan. He...”

The grin that came with the brunette’s face was nearly ferocious in its intensity. “I knew it. You decided to spend time with him rather than fulfill your duties.”

“Rei-chan, that’s kinda harsh don’t you think?” Usagi tried to interject but got waved off.

“Let Ami answer for herself. Well? Well Ami?” Rei asked but didn’t give Ami time to answer. “He’s a foreigner, isn’t he? Is that what drew you to him? He’s different, yes? I just bet he is. Choosing him over us. That’s how it starts, isn’t it? You find someone else and then you stop paying attention to your duties, to your Princess, to us!”

“Rei! Knock it off!” Makoto called out. She looked at the other two, horrified. They hadn’t ever seen Rei like this before.

Within Ami, a kernel of an emotion that she rarely felt was expanding. It fed off of the turmoil from everything that had happened that day. Her breaths were coming faster and faster, fists clenching and clenching.

“That was him that dropped you off, right? Gave you a nice little kiss too. Is that what you were doing all day Ami? Our little Ami playing kissy face like Usagi does with Mamoru all the time.”

“Hey!” Usagi yelled.

Rei kept up the list of ‘offenses’ that she just knew Ami had committed. “Bet you did more than kissy face. Bet you and your boyfriend....”

“At least I *have* a boyfriend!” Ami said through gritted teeth. “I don’t drive them away like you do Rei!”

The air was suddenly filled with the sound of a palm meeting a cheek. 

Time seemed to stop as Rei looked at the hand that had left a red mark on Ami’s cheek. Usagi holding her hands up to her mouth, horrified. Makoto and Minako, horrified as well and starting to move to separate the two. Ami standing there, staring at Rei, a blank expression on her face, and then her vision going red!

The next thing Ami knew was hearing voice saying things like “Ami! Get off of her!” “Grab her arms!” Usagi wailing. “Shut up Usagi!” Someone yelling words that made no sense whatsoever and Ami realizing it was her who was doing it. She felt two strong hands reach under her arms and pull her to her feet and then another set of arms wrapping tight around her and then her face buried in a sweater. Was someone sobbing? Oh....it was her doing it.

“What the fuck got into you Rei?!” Was that Usagi? Using language like that? Rei’s voice fading a little, interjected with Makoto’s who sounded furious. More arms, from behind this time, with Minako saying something to Usagi who was gently cooing to Ami. “It’s okay Ami. It’s okay.” 

“Where does she keep that computer...” Minako was saying and her hand moving about. The strange feeling of her reaching into the transdimensional pocket where they kept things. “Got it. Now how to scan.... What? Can’t be worse than a PlayStation.” A series of loud and unfriendly beeps. “Stop that.” Slapping was heard against metal followed by squeaks. “Found it...scanning...scanning...says she’s normal. For a cat. Oh... I scanned Artemis.”

“Give me that!” a new voice said a was followed by typing and beeping. “Why we don’t have thumbs..... There! According to this, no toxins or adverse chemicals. High amount of tannins though...”

“What the hell are tannins?”

“It’s the stuff in tea. Good quality I think....”

“Assam tea. With lemon,” Ami whispered, her mind grabbing something to orientate itself.

“Assam with lemon?” Artemis said. The owner of the voice was a white cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. “Ewww..... Gotta have milk in it or its deadly. Scotch is even better...”

“When did you have Scotch?” Luna asked primly, glaring at her companion. 

“Um...I didn’t. We’ll leave it at that.” Luna was always such a fuddy duddy.

“Ami? What happened? What’s wrong?” Usagi asked her friend. She used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe Ami’s eyes.

“If that Keiichi guy did anything to her I’ll kill’em!” Minako said, slamming a fist into her palm. “Ow.”

“Not before I do...” Makoto replied, walking over with Rei following behind. The tall girl gently peeling Ami away from Usagi and smiled at her. “I didn’t think you had it in your Ami-chan. You laid her out with one punch!”

“I tripped....” Rei muttered, rubbing her jaw. Her clothes were a little disheveled from how Ami had been pulling at them when she was sitting on top of her..

Ami could help herself from smiling just a little at that information. Of the Senshi, she was never considered the ‘toughest’ or the best fighter. “I’m...I’m sorry Rei for that. It was...uncalled for.”

“Apology accepted but I think you might have had it coming...” The brunette didn’t say ‘sorry’ very much but in this case, and from Makoto’s ‘guidance’, she made the exception. “I apologize too. First and last time you’ll hear me say that I handled it badly. And shut up Minako!” They all chuckled at that.

“Let’s....go inside and I’ll tell you...” Ami said, a headache beginning to throb behind her eyes.

Sitting in the living room of the condo, Ami told her friends all that had happened the previous day and today. Gasps at the mention of the car accident and about Keiichi witnessing the aftermath. Makoto got up to pace a little with her arms clasp over her chest. She didn’t say anything but it was affecting her a little harder than the others. Someone gave Ami’s hand a squeeze at how she took care of him while he slept. Makoto’s eyes lit up a little at the mention of the various kinds of food to be had.

“....and it was Reiko-sama you saw on the scooter. She gave me a ride home.” Ami closed her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts. The couch moved slightly as Minako got up from one side and was replaced by someone else. When she opened her eyes again, she saw that it was Rei who had also taken hold of her hand.

“And that’s why you couldn’t come?” she asked softly.

Ami nodded. “Keiichi was in such pain and I had to help him get through it so he could begin to heal. He’s my friend... I...care about him. It was wrong of me...”

Rei shook her head. “No it wasn’t. That was good that you were there for him. It’s...hard.” The brunette glanced up at Makoto who gave the slightest of nods. Rei had lost her mother as a little girl and was estranged from her father. She didn’t talk hardly at all about it but like with Makoto, there were times when she needed her friends with her. Even if she couldn’t say as much. “You are a good, kind hearted person Ami-chan and I’m...sorry about everything I said. I was worried that we....I were losing you to him. That he was going to be more important to you than us.”

For just a moment Ami had an almost insulted look on her face before it changed to one with a gentle smile. “Rei-chan! That is never, ever going to happen! We have all been together in the past, now, and in the future. I care about Keiichi but even with that I am still your friend and a Sailor Senshi and guardian to our Princess. I told them, because I believe it to be true, that you’re closest thing I have to sisters.”

“Any guy we get involved in is just going to have to accept that you all come first, right? Even if we can’t tell them exactly why,” Minako said. The others just looked at her and then slowly nodded. All except Usagi.

“Now wait a minute... I’ve got Mamo-chan and I’m certainly not going to say that the rest of you...” Usagi started to protest but stopped when she saw Ami’s smile.

“I know what Mina-chan means. We have duties Usagi. In our past lives Queen Serenity charged us with protecting her daughter, you.”

“Our ‘princess’ who’s a klutz....” Rei said softly and smiled at the face Usagi gave. The pair lived to tease each other.

“Be that as it may,” Ami continued. “It’s our duty now and in the Crystal Tokyo to come. As Mina-chan said, any others will just have to understand that duty comes first.”

“You sound like Haruka and Michiru and how they go one about ‘duty’ and ‘the mission’,” Makoto groused a little. She admired and respected Haruka, Sailor Uranus but to a point. Sometimes the ends do not justify the means.

“You’re not disagreeing though,” Rei said softly. “The ones who can accept are special. The ones who can’t accept that are not worthy of us. I know that sounds horrible but....”

Usagi sighed. These kinds of discussions.... They were the kind that she just knew would be common when she eventually became Neo-Queen Serenity and that was a reason she so dreaded the future. “But you’re right. And if I can make a royal proclamation it is that you are all to find that special person because your princess wishes you to be happy!”

Somehow, Ami had feeling that she just might have.....


	11. The Amazon

Several days had passed since, as he put it, the awakening and Keiichi thought he was handling it okay. So did Ami and his grandmother Reiko but he wasn’t sure he trusted them to say different. Or so he had told them in a chuckle. 

Ami had been right about there being times that were difficult with almost waves of emotions washing over him. Those were easiest to deal with during the day but at night when he was tired and couldn’t put up much of a fight.... That was when he wished Ami could be there just to hold on to. Keiichi had thought about calling her, and even though she had said he could/should, he didn’t. That was too much of an imposition on her. No, he just rode out the trouble and thought good thoughts to make it through those times.

When they met at their usual spot for lunch, they would talk about various things but the subjects always led back to how he was doing. Ami would be cross with him about his not calling and he would be suitably contrite. They would both then laugh as it was to be expected. Just the feel of her hand in his seemed to give him strength. It was not all one-way of course. Keiichi made sure that she knew that anything he could ever do for her, he would. That had gotten him a kiss on the cheek!

He knew that her friends knew about him. Leaving out some of the details, Ami had told him what had happened when she had got home. Hearing what her friend Rei had done had started to get Keiichi more than a little upset but then he heard.... 

“One punch Ami-chan?” he asked softly. The corners of his mouth quivering a little.

“I was so ashamed... I don’t know what got into me. Rei-chan is....” Ami stopped and stared at Keiichi. “Why are you smiling?”

“One punch?”

“You said that already. It’s...it’s nothing to be proud of!”

“One punch?” he asked again and then started laughing.

“Keiichi! Stop that! I....I....” Ami gave up and started laughing as well. 

On this day, the pair were quietly reading while sharing a pair of earbuds from Keiichi’s IPod. The gentle sounds of Brahms, along with the lovely day, making it easy to lose oneself in a book. That is until...

“Whatcha reading?” Makoto Kino asked, putting her head between the pair’s. It had been easy to sneak up on Keiichi and Ami. It was even more enjoyable seeing their reactions to her sudden appearance.

“Ghhhhaaaaa!” he said with a start, almost tossing the book into the air. 

“Mako-chan!” she exclaimed, hand to her chest then glaring at her friend who just smiled back.

“Sorry but I just couldn’t help myself. You two were just....perfect there.” The pony tailed girl meant that in both them being targets for a prank and how right they looked together. She had seen how her friend’s eyes seemed to light up when she talked about Keiichi and that warmed Makoto’s heart. Her own experiences in the matters of the heart had been difficult to say the least. That didn’t mean she didn’t wish the very best for her friends!

“Greetings Kino-san. I’m going to sit here quietly and allow my heart to restart itself....” Keiichi said softly, chuckling a little. He shook his head at the friendly pat on the shoulder by Ami’s friend. Almost instinctively he liked her and then realized why: The self-assurance, the protectiveness, and other things he’d seen in Makoto Kino reminded him a bit of his sister Molly. At least how Molly might have grown up to be. For just a moment he closed his eyes to let the emotions settle out.

“What do we owe the pleasure Mako-chan?” Ami was relieved to see that Keiichi wasn’t intimidated by her friend. Some were and that was too bad because Makoto was so kind and sweet. 

“You have the pleasure of me!” Makoto gave them a wide, bright-eyed grin that quickly changed to a small shudder. “Now I’m sounding like Mina-chan... Bad...very bad.... I think she did sell her soul to the devil and now she’s trying to possess the rest of us. Maybe Rei can exorcise her?”

Ami thought for a moment and then shook her head. “I doubt it would work. The demon would just stick its tongue out and then demand chocolate. Besides, do we dare inflict it on the rest of the world? It’s safer being inside of Mina-chan. Well not safe for us....”

As he sat there, Keiichi was doing his best not to start laughing. Makoto gave him a slight nudge and said, “Don’t you dare tell her of this conversation either. She’ll be much too proud of herself and....

“...and the world couldn’t survive it. Got it.” He turned to grin at Ami. “You have the most interesting of friends Ami.”

“We do keep her life interesting,” Makoto nodded. “Speaking of Mina-chan, she is requesting your assistance with the algebra assignment. She’s having a little trouble understanding it.”

“Which part?” Ami sighed and began gathering up her things. “Let me guess: all of it.”

“You guess correctly! As a bonus, Usa-chan needs help too. They’re of the agreement that algebra is an evil plot against the children of the world.”

“It is.” Both girls turned to look at Keiichi who was shaking his head. “At least when you’re ten years old, in the mountains of Chile at the remains of an Incan astronomical site, and your father decides you can assist him in calculating what stars are seen when. Oh and it needed to be done by sundown.” He laughed at the jaw-dropped expressions both had. “Dad sometimes forgot we weren’t his graduate assistants.”

“Anyways....I best be off.” Before she left, Ami gave him a light kiss on the forehead. “Call me, please? I’m serious Keiichi.”

He nodded and then stood up to give her a hug. Sitting back down after Ami went inside he sighed a little.

“You like her, don’t you?” Makoto said, stilling leaning over the bench. “I know she likes you.”

“Yes...Yes I do. I’ve never met someone as pretty, as sweet, as kind, as gentle, as... Ami is so smart but she doesn’t throw it back in your face. She’s an angel.” He blushed at realizing what he had said. They were friends, Keiichi and Ami, but there was an unspoken something between them now. Both knew it but were afraid to say anything for fear of wrecking it. “The other day... When I faced up to things finally I fainted or something. The last thing I heard was Ami promising not to let me go. When I woke up, I saw her smile. She had held my head on her lap for hours and wouldn’t let me go.”

There must have been some dust in the air because Makoto had to rub her eyes a couple of times. “Keiichi-san, promise me something?” she asked him softly.

“If I can.”

“Don’t ever hurt her. Please. I don’t think you could but....” The way she spoke wasn’t as a threat but as a friend who care for their mutual friend deeply.

“Makoto-san, if I thought I was or was going to I wouldn’t walk away, I’d run. Ami would be...hurt but I know you and her friends would be there to help her through it.” They both nodded at the understanding and then heard the bell ending the lunch period. As he gathered up his own things, Keiichi looked at Makoto. “Does it ever go away?” Two had the horrible thing of losing their family’s in common.

She looked at him for a long moment before shaking her head. “About missing them? No, it doesn’t. It does get easier when you honor their memories instead of running from it. And letting friends help you.” Makoto gave him a smile.

Standing up, he gave her a slight bow. “Thank you Makoto-san.”

Returning the bow, she held out her hand. “Just Makoto please.”

“Keiichi.” He said, grasping her hand in a firm shake.


	12. Revelations

It had been an interesting day so far.

Ami had shown up at the house to help Keiichi start sort through some of his family’s things. Along with her came Makoto who was shanghaied, willingly of course, by grandmother Reiko so they could go over cookbooks. Before the ‘work’ began though, tea and fresh popovers with cream were to be had. As the pair went up the stairs, they heard a squeal of delight. “I think Mako-chan found the kitchen,” Ami laughed.

There were piles of notebooks from Keiichi’s parents in regards to their work. “Paper can’t crash like a computer and you don’t need electricity either,” he said. Just glancing through a couple Ami couldn’t help but notice a few entries about the Moon in each. Mostly saying that there were no stories or such relating to their paper. Ami wanted to ask Keiichi about it but decided not to. Not only because she didn’t wish to push him on memories but also about being safe in regards to the Senshi.

“What are you going to do about your parents work?” she did ask as they sat on a bed. There was still a lot to do but neither was in any rush to finish it.

Keiichi just sat there for a few moments before shrugging. “I’m not sure. First, I have to figure out what goes where. What you see here is the field work stuff. Its then distilled down, cross-referenced, written up, fact checked....” He grinned at the look she gave him. “Not very glamorous is it? Probably what will happen is that I’ll gather everything together and find someplace that will host it. That way anyone can read and use it. Mom and dad would want that.”

Instinctively Ami squeezed his hand and smiled when he returned it. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine Ami-chan,” he smiled. “It’s bringing back memories but they’re good ones. Like sitting out at night and looking up at the stars that were so clear you could almost reach out and touch them. It was....nice.” He kissed her cheek and got a blush. “Thank you again Ami Mizuno.”

Before she could say anything, Makoto stuck her head in the door. “I’m to tell you that lunch is being served and that I have a lot of new ideas to try out on you all!” 

Ami and Keiichi looked at either and together said: “Oh dear...” before laughing and following her back down.

After a most enjoyable lunch the three youngsters had to say a goodbye to grandmother Reiko. Makoto, to do her weekly shopping and the other two for a walk together. Reiko’s new protege made promises to keep the older woman informed about how the various experiments went and to be sure to pay return visits.

“Your grandmother was quite taken with Mako-chan and I know she with her. I’m glad.” Ami held Keiichi’s hand as they walked with no destination in mind other than enjoyment. 

“So am I. Grams misses doing the ‘girly’ stuff with somebody and she’s got a willing student I’d say.”

“Very much so. I wonder... Do you think your grandmother might mind if I brought the others over sometime? Mina-chan would love to practice her English on somebody and just plain talk about England. Usa-chan, just to talk period. Rei-chan, well she could prowl around the books probably.” Ami just wanted to make sure all her friends could enjoy themselves.

“Rei...she’s the one that doesn’t go to our school and is a Miko, right? What was the name of the shrine she is with?” A bit of information suddenly popped into his mind.

“Hikawa Shrine. Why do you ask?” The blank look that appeared on Keiichi’s face started to alarm Ami. That and his suddenly standing totally still.

Most of the time Keiichi’s ‘gift’ started by his consciously willingly it but not always. If asked to describe what it felt like he would have to say it was like an infinite word cloud with words popping up and followed by titles. Then it was the titles expanding and comparing and discarding. Finally a burst of light at the answer appearing.

He blinked a few times before looking over at Ami’s worried face. “Sorry.... My brain went into the sort mode without telling me first.”

Ami gave a sigh of relief. “I’ll admit Keiichi that it scared me for a moment....”

“I’m sorry that I did Ami-chan but its normal.” He gave her hand a squeeze as they started walking again. “I guess my brain wave patterns during things like that are, shall we say, unique. But I asked because there are a couple of volumes in the library about several of the shrines in Edo (the ancient name for Tokyo). Histories, reports, stories and stuff like that. Even some of the bookkeeping. Probably things she already knows but....”

“...but she might not. I know she would be at least curious to see. I shall mention it to her!” Then she laughed. “Mina-chan might look herself just to see what kinds of scandals might be listed. Just so she has something more to tease Rei-chan about.’

“More and more I’m becoming terrified at meeting this ‘Minako’.”

“That you should Keiichi, that you should!” They both laughed and kept on walking.

As they passed a construction site where a deep foundation for a building was being dug they suddenly saw people running from off a side street. “That’s generally not a good sign....” he said, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Then there roar that caused their teeth to rattle. “And neither is that!”

Ami had a good idea what might be behind it but had the problem of Keiichi being there. How could she transform without him seeing? Her head was whipping around, trying to find someplace when...something jumped on to the roof of a storage building and just about caused it to explode as it collapsed from it weight. The shockwave knocked both of them off their feet and surrounded them with a cloud of dust.

Of course Keiichi knew about the....whatever they were showing up and causing the occasional havoc. Also about the mysterious ‘Sailor Senshi’ that fought them. If the authorities knew anything more than the bland statements issued they weren’t saying. Mostly it was to run and hide until it was over with and then authorities would deal with the cleanup. He hadn’t paid more than a passing glance at things because it hadn’t affected him. Until now that is.

“A...Ami!?” he yelled, terrified that something had happened to her. Keiichi started to get to his feet when he heard her coughing in the dusty air. Thank the gods! As he turned to see to her, there was a loud *THUMP* behind him that caused the ground the tremble followed by a gust of wind. He could see Ami clearly now that the dust was blown away and was relieved that she was unhurt. The wide eyed look of fear in her eyes as she was kneeling on the ground wasn’t encouraging.

Keiichi slowly turned around to see, what his brain could only process as, a very large red demonic looking bulldog with blazing yellow eyes. The thing had to be at least 20 feet high and who knows how long.

“Well, there’s something you don’t see every day...” he said casually. Causally and totally petrified! When Keiichi looked down at his hands he found that he was holding a piece of wood about the size of a 2 by 4. The beast began a low growl that seemed to shake the very air between it and him. Holding the wood up and then shaking it Keiichi then started to yell: “Here boy! Get the stick! Get the stick!” before throwing it with all his might into the construction pit.

The beast looked at Keiichi and then, for all the world, *BARKED* before leaping into the pit as well. There was a huge crash and clatter as equipment fell in on top of it.

For his part, Keiichi just stood there, slack jawed at what had happened. “Boy....is it dumb!” was all he said and then felt Ami grabbing his hand.

“Come on!!” she yelled and they ran together for an alleyway.

“No good! Dead end!” he exclaimed and reached to pull her so they could run again.

“No Keiichi, wait!” There was rumbling from the pit as the beast dug its way out and it sounded mad! Ami took a deep breath and ‘reached’ into that invisible pocket for something...

He was about to protest when he saw something appear in Ami’s hand from out of nowhere. It looked, for all the world, like the hilt to a sword. His friend then stepped back, held it over her head and said....

“Mercury Crystal Power, Makeup!”

Things happened next. Wondrous things. Lovely things. He knew things happened but if asked he wouldn’t be able to accurately describe any of it. All he would be able to say was that Ami Mizuno was an extraordinary girl. For the moment though, he stood there just staring.

“Stay...stay here!” Ami, who was Sailor Mercury, commanded and waited until she got a nod from her friend. She so wanted to talk to Keiichi about it, to explain things, but she couldn’t. Until the others arrived, she would have to do her best to hold the beast off. 

Keiichi just stood there in the alley watching it all. First Ami fought and then Makoto and finally Usagi, Minako, and the one who must be Rei. They were ‘different’ but he still just ‘knew’ who they were. There was lots of bright lights, yelling, and other things. His brain was operating on autopilot from the overload of...everything!

When it was over and the beastie was dispatched....

“Crap! That thing wasn’t the brightest but it was tough!” Sailor Venus/Minako said, rubbing her arm that she had taken a hit by some debris.

“Poor puppy...” Sailor Moon/Usagi said sadly, looking at the scorched spot where the beast had finally been blasted out of existence.

Sailor Mars/Rei gave the blond a light slap on the back of the head. “It wasn’t a dog you idiot! Did you get anything useful Mercury? She saw her teammate had her computer out.

“Um....” Sailor Mercury/Ami was trying to operate the computer and glance, while not glancing over at the alley, at the same time. Her eyes lit up. “I...I did! If I match up the energy reading with the others.... It’s going to take a little while but I think I back track it to the source.”

“Now we’re cooking!” Sailor Jupiter/Makoto yelled, slapping a fist into a palm. She looked up and saw the police were beginning to move in. “Best get out of here.”

The others nodded and leaped in five different directions. 

As soon as she could safely transform back, Ami rushed back to look for Keiichi. The alley was empty but there wasn’t any signs that the battle had reach here so he had to be safe. Right? Maybe she should go to his house but.... How could she explain all of it to him? Would he want to still know her? She didn’t know what else to do other than to go home...


	13. The Day After

Ami slowly sat down next to Keiichi on their bench but got neither her lunch nor a book out like she normally did. She had noticed that he seemed to be lost in thought before giving a sigh. For her part, Ami just sat quietly with her hand folded primly on her lap because she didn’t really know what to say. What he finally said surprised her greatly.

“Are you alright Ami-chan? I saw that the fight was a little rough for you. Maybe I should have gone to you but I didn’t want to endanger your identity.” Keiichi hadn’t turned his head but one of his hand lightly grasped hers to give it a squeeze.

For a moment she didn’t know what to say because what she had thought he would say he didn’t. “I’m....well Keiichi-chan. Thank you for asking. The fight was no worse than a usual one. We heal quite quickly somehow. I haven’t found the exact reason why but....” When she turned to look at him he was smiling at her. She couldn’t help but smile back. “You are not reacting the way I thought you would with what you saw yesterday.”

“That I found out that you and your friends are the Sailor Senshi and that you are Sailor Mercury? I’ll admit that I don’t remember going back to my grandmother’s because I was in a daze I guess. Or that I got much sleep last night from trying to process it.” Keiichi lifted her hand up and turned it palm side up to trace a finger on it. “Then I saw you here this morning and everything became clear. You can become Sailor Mercury and you can do things I don’t think I can ever wrap my mind around. That doesn’t changed the fact that you are still Ami Mizuno who I care for deeply and whose friendship is....so important to me. That will not change Ami-chan. Not ever.”

For several moments, Ami was just speechless as she tried to process all that he had said. Her having to transform in front of him and then his watching the battle with the others arriving. She hadn’t said anything to the other Senshi about it yet because she wished to know how Keiichi would react to it all. That might have been a mistake given the possibilities but it was her choice. All through the night Ami had run various scenarios through her mind and how to react to each. To the point of finding police cars outside of the condo she shared with her mother with officers ready to seize her. 

“Keiichi-chan I....I don’t know what to say other than thank you.” Her head dipped as she gave him a respectful bow. Then she felt fingertips on her chin that gently lifted her head back up.

“No Ami-chan. No bows to me please. Too much of my Americanism in me to accept them I guess. And you are welcome but there is no reason to thank me.” He gave her a smile as he gazed into those blue eyes. They were so easy to get lost in he was finding... “All that happened was that I saw another aspect to you. I just knew there was a strength that you had but you hadn’t shown to me just yet.” Keiichi stopped because of the blush that colored Ami’s cheeks. She had a hard time receiving praise he knew. Hopefully she could be cured of that someday!

The pair looked out over the city for a few minutes, just holding hands.

“Is there...is there anything you wish to know?” she finally said.

“Not really.” That answer of his made Ami give him another surprised look which made Keiichi chuckle. “Yes, I am curious but no, I don’t really want to know. It’s safer that way Ami-chan. The less I know, the less I could accidently say or be made to say about you and your friends. And yes, somehow I just knew who they were too.”

What he said about being ‘made to say’ sent a chill down Ami’s spine. That was always a possibility that some enemy could try and extract information about the Senshi from people who know who they were. That was a big reason why they tried to keep their families from knowing. “I’m curious Keiichi-chan. What was it like when you...knew? We know that there is some sort of magic that prevents people from being able to recognize us. How it works....we don’t know.”

“It was....odd. I knew the Sailor Senshi existed and had read about them a few times but never paid too much attention to them.” He grinned. “I had too much on my mind I guess. Then yesterday that....whatever that was appeared and then you changed and then the others showed up. I saw Makoto and then everything I had seen before about Sailor Jupiter I just knew was her.”  
Keiichi looked at Ami again and still couldn’t fathom how this lovely young woman could contain such abilities. “I did realize why you and your friends are as close as they are: you are a team that can face down those....things. You just have to close and trusting to be able to do that.”

Ami nodded. The Evil that they were fighting wasn’t as great as Pharaoh 90 or Galaxia but was dangerous enough. Usually the Senshi were able to be at where the fight would be begin but this last time they weren’t so it was a little more messy. “I provide more defense than offense but I do what I can.” It was true, most of her attacks provided cover and shields for the others in a fight unlike that of Sailor Mars. She was also strong but not like Sailor Jupiter or as agile as Sailor Venus. Nor did she have the raw power Sailor Moon had.

“Don’t sell yourself short Ami-chan. From what little I saw, you more than held your own!”

“I knew you were there so I had to show-off I guess...” she said shyly and they both laughed.

“What is it like...I mean...what does it feel like when you are Sailor Mercury?” Keiichi didn’t want to know the secrets of Ami and her friends but there a few things he was curious about. As he told Ami once, his level of curiosity was huge compared to most peoples.

That was a question she realized that she hadn’t ever really thought about before. They just always transformed and that was that. “It’s feel like....warm sunlight on your skin and then all through you. Not hot, just the most soothing feeling you could ever dream of. It embraces you like the softest silk. If I say you feel the cells of your body bursting but it’s not painful, it’s because they couldn’t hold in what was happening. Then you feel the warmth become hot but still soothing to the point you know you’re glowing. You almost hate that it has to end. But when it does and you open your eyes you’re different.” Ami looked at him and saw that his eyes were closed and a slight smile on his lips. 

Realizing she had stopped, Keiichi opened an eye. “I’m imagining what it feel like for you Ami-chan. Please continue!”

Closing her eyes as well but still holding his hand she went on. “Well...you’re different but you are still you. It’s just that you know you can do things that you hadn’t dreamed were possible. Have you ever over indulged in too much tea or sweets Keiichi-chan? It’s not like that but like that you have an incredible energy. You don’t know where it comes from but it’s there for you to use. It’s wonderful but at the same time its terrified me.” The last was said in a near whisper.

“Why is that Ami-chan? It all sounds....perfect I guess.” When he opened his eyes, he saw that hers were open too but had a troubled look in them. Instinctively, he gave her hand a squeeze.

“Am I worthy of it? When it first happened that was all I could think about at times. It’s gotten better but still....” Ami gave a light sigh. “I also worry that I could misuse it for...personal gain I guess.”

“Well, have you?”

“Well...no but....”

Keiichi laughed. “And I doubt you ever would! In the time we’ve know each other Ami-chan I’ve come to realize that you are an honest, sincere, kind hearted person who could no more do such a thing then to consciously hurt someone.” He saw a quiver at the corner of her lips that made him smile. “Your friends have told you this before, haven’t they? You should trust us Ami-chan because they and I trust you.”

Trust... What she had with the other Senshi went far beyond simple trust or friendship or even ‘sisters’. Each would lay down their lives for the others and the world if it came down to it. Oh they had secrets from each other but not when it came the important things. Ami had never had what she had with the Senshi before. Not even with her parents. It was glorious! The love and companionship she received... 

Ami realized that she had closed her eyes again. Opening them, she saw Keiichi-chan watching her with an amused look on his face. Her cheeks blushed a little as an embarrassed smile came to her lips. He was so patient with her.... Never asking for anything from her except a friendship that she defined the boundaries on. Even though he was as lonely as she had been once and had had a tragedy that Mako-chan could understand. Even with all of that he let her take the lead in everything. What she had with the other was something that couldn’t change. That said, there was nothing saying she couldn’t....add another person to it.

“Keiichi-chan, I will have to tell my friends but they won’t have a problem with it.” And if they did, Ami would convince them otherwise!

“I understand Ami-chan and I understand if they have any...issues. It is an important secret to keep but like I said, I will.” 

“There is something else too Keiichi that you have to understand... My friends, the Senshi, have to come first. It’s....it’s just the way things are.” Ami wasn’t sure exactly how to explain things without going into details that Keiichi didn’t want to know about. 

He found himself nodding. “”You have a liege lord that you have sworn homage to?” 

Ami had to smile at how he put things. Yes, she was the vassal to Usagi, the past Princess Serenity and the future Neo-Queen Serenity. “In a way, yes. It’s all hard to explain but I’ve sworn to defend our Princess even in a past life. Something is going to happen Keiichi, when and how we don’t know, but it has to because it will make something even more wonderful happen.”

“And you will be part of it?” Ami gave him a nod. “Will I?” 

“I...I don’t know....”

Keiichi squeezed her hand. “I was joking Ami-chan and even if you did know you shouldn’t tell me. We don’t want to mess up the future that is to come.” With his free hand he touched her cheek and looked her in the eyes. “I understand and accept what you need to do with your friends Ami. Just...just make sure you keep a place in your heart for me, okay? In return I’ll always be there for you however I can. That I promise.”

“Keiichi-chan, I....”

He suddenly placed a finger over her lips for a moment. “And you can tell your friends that if there is anything that I can ever do for them in way possible all they have to do is ask. Especially for you,” he said and gave the hand he held a squeeze. “Your battles are my battle Ami Mizuno, also known as Sailor Mercury. I may not have your gifts but I have honor and courage and I pledge them to you and your Princess in any way you see fit to use.”

Her jaw dropped slightly at his words. From anyone else they would be almost...no they would silly, but from Keiichi-chan they....weren’t. As Ami gazed into his brown eyes she knew he meant every last word of his pledge. “I....I don’t know what to say other than thank you. And yes...you will always have a place in my heart!” 

As if their minds connected, both leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips. Then their foreheads rested against the other’s for a moment before smiling.

Knowing the bell would ring soon they gathered their things. Ami stopped and looked at him. “You have read the papers that your parents wrote?”

“Of course. A couple I helped with. Why do you ask?” The question was so out of the blue that he had a puzzled look on his face.

“They wrote one called ‘By the Light of the Silvery....”

“..Moon’. I remember it. It was a little odd, even for them, but....” Keiichi stopped and looked at Ami as his brain crunched some data and then his mind spun. “Moon deities. A war. Power. Sailor Moon. She...you are tied into it? It...happened?” 

Ami slowly nodded. “It was a time called the ‘Silver Millennium’ with the Moon Kingdom sitting on the shores of the Sea of Serenity. Queen Serenity ruled it until it was destroyed in a war with Earth. Serenity saved the souls of her daughter and her court and sent them to the future to be reborn.” She stopped for a moment to let him digest it. “We...don’t know much else about it other than that we were also princesses of our planets.” A princess she was not!

Keiichi’s eyes blinked several times as he listened. “That is....a lot to process Ami-chan. Of course it still doesn’t change anything about you that I didn’t already know. Especially about the princess part. *That* I always knew you were!” There was that blush again. Moon Kingdom and all the rest? How could there not be something more in the histories of the world? “You have given me a quest then milady.”

“Oh?”

“Someone, somewhere had to leave some sort of record of those times. Even if it was a fairytale in book written by squirrels there has to be *something* and I shall find it.” Keiichi stood up with her. “Not for glory or anything like that. Just...to honor my parents. They started something and I’ll finish it. At the very least for you and your friends. Maybe for you to submit to the future archives of what is to come.”

The bell rang to call an end to the lunch period. As they walked to the door, Ami glanced over at him. “Did you mean ‘milady’ as a title or as....something else?” she asked softly.

He stopped and turned to face her before they got to the door. “Both. As a title of respect to a princess and because I like to think that you’re...well...my lady.” This time he blushed a little.

Ami didn’t say anything and then leaned in to kiss Keiichi lightly on the lips again. “Always milord.”

Both gave a smile to each other before having to go back to the real life...


	14. The Senshi

It was to be normal, after school study session at the normal spot in the shrine. Normal as in Ami studying, Makoto half doing so and sneaking peeks at a romance novel, Minako at a gossip magazine, and Rei and Usagi fighting over mangas. The cats would find the treats left out for them or a ray of sun for a sunbath. All in all, a normal afternoon. Not today however.

As Ami took her usual place at the table with her friends she wondered just how mad they might get with her. She was about to break the news that Keiichi had seen her transform yesterday and that she hadn’t mentioned it to the rest after the battle. That was quite an important thing, that their identities had been disclosed, to keep from them.

“Um....I have something I need to tell you about....” she started to say.

“About Keiichi seeing you transform?” Minako interrupted with a grin on her face.

“Oh yes, we already know Ami-chan,” Rei added. Everyone giggled at the shocked look on their friend’s face.

“How.....” Ami started to say and then the pieces clicked together. “Mako-chan.”

The pony-tailed girl grinned and nodded. “I knew Keiichi was with you and I knew you would never abandon him to transform in private so....”

“QED. He saw you transform.” All eyes turned to Usagi who just looked back at them. “What?”

“Moving on... What was his reaction to it all? You two were all smiles after lunch so it must have gone well?”

Ami blushed a little and nodded. “He was...shocked of course but he was more worried that I was physically alright than anything else.” She had to stop for a moment for the ‘Awww’s...’ to occur. “He does know about the rest of you as well and promises to keep it a secret. I trust him in that regard.”

Makoto touched Ami’s hand. “I do as well and that’s why I knew we weren’t in any danger. I know that if you had any concerns you would have told us right away.” She smiled at her friend’s nod.

“Agreed. And if you both trust him then I have no problem either.” Rei said and got nods from the other two. “What did he think about you being Sailor Mercury?” She was curious as to how he handled it. It was a question they had asked amongst themselves a couple of times. Would the person be angry or terrified or what?

“Keiichi was....” Ami stopped as she tried to find the correct words for her thoughts. “He was not in awe. He said the things we can do he would never be able to understand. That he...knew I had a...strength but didn’t show until now.” Her cheeks blushed red because Ami had trouble relating praise that she had been given. It wasn’t that she was ashamed of it, it was just that there were times she didn’t believe it. “He said that I wasn’t Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mercury was me. And that he cares for me and that...I’m his lady.” The last was said in a near whisper.

The room as quiet for a moment as they all processed the sweetness that their friend had found in her life. 

“Now I feel even more ashamed for all the things I said the other night....” Rei said softly and then gave a sly glance at Ami. “And I tripped!”

“Yes you did.” They all laughed at that.

“How much does he know about everything?” Luna asked, jumping up on the table. She began to purr when Ami gave her a scratch behind the ears.

“Not very much and that was by his own choice. The less he knew....”

“...the less he could be made to say,” Minako said softly. While the blond was flighty and fun loving, she also had been active longer than any of the others and knew the dangers.

The idea that someone or something could try and force Keiichi to turn over secrets sent a chill down Ami’s spine. At the same time though it made her coldly furious. No one would ever do that to him if she had anything to say! “I did tell him about the Silver Millennium and the Moon Kingdom and Queen Serenity. It relates to something his parents were looking into.” Ami went on to tell them about the paper they wrote and how it seemed that they were curious about any legends of the Moon Kingdom. Also how Keiichi wanted to continue the search for legends.

“I wonder if we should talk to him.” Artemis jumped up to sit beside his mate. “Our memories are a little fragmented but we remember a fair amount of things. We might be able to help.”

Rei shook her head. “I think that might violate his not wanting to know too much.”

“Yeah, his brain is already a little rattled by everything else. Talking cats might send it into ‘Tilt Tilt’. Minako said it seriously but there was a smile on her lips.

“Keiichi will appreciate that very much I think!” Ami laughed and then got serious again. “There’s one other thing.... Keiichi said that if there is anything he could ever do for us or that we would ever need all we have to do is ask. He pledged his loyalty to not just me but also to the Senshi and to our Princess.”

They were all taken aback at that statement. Especially Usagi who pointed to herself and whispered “Me?” The whole ‘princess’ and future ‘queen’ concept was still something she was trying to get her mind around at times. She then straightened up and gave a pointed look at Ami. “You do know what this means Ami?” All the others joined in at staring at her.

“What?” Ami asked in a little voice.

“We have to meet him!” they all said.

“But Mako-chan, you’ve already met him...”

“Don’t confuse the issue Ami!” Makoto said.

“But....but....” Ami’s head hung low in defeat. “Poor Keiichi....”


	15. A quiet evening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little steamy but still tame. I hope.

A couple of weeks later....

“Brahms,” Ami said.

“Brahms? Only if you want to go to sleep. Bach,” Keiichi replied.

“Point taken but Bach, and Beethoven, you were going to mention him...”

“I was not! Hey! Oh at least not yet.”

“As I was saying... Both are very good but they can get heavy after a while. In order to study well you need music that will....energize you.”

“So what do *you* recommend Mizuno-san?”

“AC/DC.”

Keiichi sat forward in the couch and turned slightly to look at his ‘blue haired goddess’ in shock. “AC/DC?! Who are you and what have you done with Ami-chan?” The pair had been spending the day studying at the condo she shared with her mother. Who was away at a monthly medical conference so they were undisturbed.

She smiled sweetly back him and refused to answer until he sat back and wrapped his arm around her shoulder again. They were on a break for dinner, the remains of which sat on the table before them, and were listening to music as they relaxed. “Of course. All that energy.... How could one not study more?” 

“Every time I think I know all there is about you Ami-chan you surprise me again.” He gave her a light kiss on the cheek as they snuggled together. The sun was setting, soft music was playing on the stereo, and there wasn’t a care in the world at the moment. Keiichi felt her fingers tracing light patterns on his leg. “What’s wrong Ami-chan? When you do that I know you have something on your mind.”

“What? Oh...nothing is wrong. I was wondering.... What are you going to do when we graduate? I mean....university? We have time but...”

“...but planning should start soon if not already.” Keiichi rubbed her upper arm with his fingers while he spent a few moments gathering his thoughts. “Truth be told, I hadn’t thought much about it until recently. I really didn’t have much a reason to until I met you Ami-chan. You plan to go to medical school at University of Tokyo, correct?” 

She nodded, looking up at him.

“So am I. My mom has some classmates who are in the facility and I did some chatting with them. They were....impressed with my talents.” He gave a small shake of his head at how they liked his data crunching brain. Mostly, he thought it was more of a curse than a talent. “I won’t get any special treatment getting in but if...”

“When you do.”

“...when I do they have a special study course in mind to ‘train my brain’. I think they’re going to stick electrodes in my ears and hook me to a computer.” They both got a chuckle out of that. “What I was thinking.... We could get an apartment off-campus. Nothing fancy. Just someplace for....us.” Keiichi fell silent as he waited for a reaction from Ami. Was he being too forward in suggesting they live together or would Ami.... 

His train of thought was interrupted by the feel of her lips touching his own. For a moment, he just froze but quickly thawed to return the kiss. Ami had once told him that she thought she was a horrible kisser but if she had been, she had certainly improved.

“I take it you approve?” he grinned.

Ami gave a nod and then smiled back. “I do approve Keiichi-chan. Things can never be set in stone of course but I want this to happen!” There was going to be something terrible that would happen that would bring the creation of Crystal Tokyo. Exactly what this would be and when probably only the Senshi of Time, Sailor Pluto knew and she wasn’t talking. That didn’t mean they could sit around dreading it happening. No, they could make every moment count!

Both smiled and leaned forward to kiss again and then again. The pair had learned early on that they both liked kissing a lot. To their mutual horror, the rest of the Senshi had caught them once and while things weren't said, the grins told of teasing that wasn't allowed out.

This evening though... Things seemed to be happening as they did so because each time they went to catch their breath a shirt button was undone or Keiichi’s hand was someplace it hadn’t been before. When Ami looked down to see his hand cupping something through her partially unbuttoned blouse she also saw her hand under his shirt touching his bare chest. The room had suddenly become much warmer then before! Their eyes, dulled with a desire that hadn’t been there before, looked into the other. A decision came to the young girl and a deep breath was drawn.

“Keiichi Deckard, will you make love to me?” she whispered.

“Ami Mizuno, are you sure?” he whispered back, his heart beginning to race.

“I’ve....never been with anyone before but I’m quite sure that I want you to be my first.”

His hand lifted to lightly graze her cheek. “I will be honored to do so. I am glad you will be *my* first too.”

Ami’s mouth dropped open a little at that revelation. “You haven’t....”

Keiichi gave a shy shake of the head. 

“And you want me to be....”

A nod.

“I will be honored as well.” 

Her hands came together long enough to undo one thing while his pulled at another. When they kissed again, their bare chests touched to produce a moan that stuck in each other’s throats as their kisses turned to ones with more hunger. Suddenly Keiichi stood up and with a strength born of desire lifted Ami up in his arms. She shrieked his name, laughing as she tossed now useless clothes to wherever they might land. "My love..." she sighed happily as he carried her into her bedroom.


	16. Oh...my...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a little tame steamy..

Sunset was just a sliver on the horizon now and with the lights off the room was dimly light with whatever came in through the windows. The pair that lay next to each other staring up at the ceiling on the narrow bed wouldn’t have noticed if it was dark or light. Both were just catching their breath and waiting for the room to stop spinning.

“Oh....” Ami whispered.

“My....” Keiichi whispered back.

“That was....”

“Yeah....”

“Can we....”

“Oh yeah....”

Bodies rolled to face each other as kisses began again. This time there was no eager rush to satisfy pent up desires. It was time to begin exploring and learning to satisfy the other.

The crescent moon had appeared and was climbing up in the night sky. A phone had tried to ring but in the haste to get to the bedroom the receiver in the living room had been knocked to the floor.

The lovers rested on their sides facing each other. Bodies close to touching and lips able to do so. Fingers drifting over the other’s body as if to make sure this was really happening. 

“Was I... I mean... Did I please you?” Ami whispered with an adorable blush to her cheeks.

Giving her a light kiss before answering, Keiichi smiled. “Very much so. I only hope that I...”

"You did Keiichi. Trust me on that," she pressed a finger against his lips before snuggling against him. They just rested like that for a time before Ami giggled softly and got a raised eyebrow in reply. "If Usagi ever finds out that studying led to this I think we'll never have trouble convincing her to do it again."

Keiichi chuckled. “Her boyfriend might have a say in it but they benefits are quite obvious. Let me show you why..”

They didn’t talk for a while because kisses got in the way of words. “Would you..would you like me to transform?” she asked in a whisper.

A look of puzzlement crossed his face. “Transform? Into Sailor Mercury? Why?”

“Because....don’t you want to have sex with a Sailor Senshi?” Minako-chan had made mention of reading hentai fanfics often enough of such things that Ami thought it was a given with guys. Even with Keiichi.

For his part, Keiichi gave his lover a kiss on the lips and a caress of a cheek with a finger. “Ami... Making love to you as you are now or transformed would be the same to me. I wish to make love to Ami Mizuno and you and Sailor Mercury are one and the same. That’s all that I care about, okay?”

Ami almost looked like she was going to cry before taking a breath and nodding. “Okay.” Her face then crumpled a little and Keiichi instinctively pulled her to him. He didn’t say anything, just held her as the tears flowed. Somehow he knew they weren’t from sadness or shame. That they were just her emotions trying to deal with something they hadn’t dealt with before: Someone, other than the Senshi, who knew so much about her and who just wanted *her*.

Eventually Ami brushed the tears away and smiled. “It’s a good thing you don’t because I’ve never found a way to get out of the fuku.”

“Even if you need to....”

“You just have to hold it!” 

They both giggled and then laughed and then kissed. The kissing became deeper and Keiichi rolled in to his back. “But there is a problem that we’re going to have to deal with and it could change things between us,” he said in a quiet, serious voice.

Looming over him, Ami felt her heart begin to sink as she waited for him to continue.

Keiichi looked up at her with a sad expression. “We have to do something about those toe nails of yours. They are nearly lethal weapons!” The last was slightly muffled by the pillow Ami had slammed again his face and held down.

“BAKA!” (Idiot!)

Neither heard the tiny sound coming from the pocket of Ami’s discarded slacks as a game of tickle-torture had ensued....

The moon was up now and casting the slightest bit of light in the room. The lovers were spooned with Ami’s back against Keiichi’s front. 

“Did you know that you’re quite vocal?” He nearly laughed at how big her blue eyes were when she looked back at him. “Saying something like ‘Yippee ki yay!’. Where you learned *that* I don’t know...”

“I did *not*! You take that back!” Ami buried her face in a pillow and a murmured, “What else did I not say?” was heard.

Keiichi loved the feel of her soft skin under his hand. “I wasn’t paying too much attention, being busy and all...” He couldn’t help but laugh at the protests coming from the pillow. “I heard that and then a ‘Ride em cowgirl!’.”

The muffled protests continued until... “Wait!” Ami lifted her head up glanced over her shoulder at him. “I never said that! The other things...maybe.”

“If you didn’t then who....” A light tap at the window made Keiichi look up and what saw made him back up so fast he fell off the side of the bed in a tangled heap of sheets and limbs.

“Keiichi!?” Ami scrambled to look over the edge at him on the floor. He pointed towards the window and she turned to look and.... ‘Minak....Venu....ahhhhhhhh!” she screeched at the blond haired and self-proclaimed ‘Senshi of Love’ Sailor Venus who was peering in the window making faces.


	17. The Senshi of Love!

A few minutes, and a mad scramble for a robe, later Ami was standing out on the condo’s balcony with her friend and teammate while trying to block the doorway.

“You know Usagi, she had to do her nightly briefing to all of us and when she couldn’t get through on the telephone...” Venus craned her head to try and look past her friend. “Yeah its off the hook and isn’t that your bra hanging from it?” She pointed to inside.

Ami tried to move to block the view but that just let Venus get a different view. At the same time she was trying to keep the robe closed because she hadn’t time to tie it shut. “And then she couldn’t get me on the communicator....”

“Exactly! You have to admit Ami-chan that it is kinda worrying. So I volunteered to check up on you. Glad to see you were in ‘capable hands’!” She gave a low growl of approval which almost caused steam to come out of Ami’s ears. “Is that his or your pants... An actual trail of clothes to the bed. How cliche can you get! I....”

A low “Minako...” and the look that appeared on her friend’s face stopped the blond in her tracks from anymore jokes. Ami was in no mood for games right now. Not when her lover was oh so near and so.... She closed her eyes for a moment to focus on the situation at hand.

“Okay...okay...no more. Seriously though Ami, are you alright?” Venus/Minako was the biggest flirt, by her own admission, and someone who could tease to the nth degree, also by her own admission, but she also cared deeply for her friends. Anyone who tried to hurt one of them might get pounded into the dust by Makoto but when they tried to pick themselves up Minako would be there waiting for them. And with Ami, there was just something about her that made you want to protect her. “He didn’t make you...”

Calming down, Ami smiled and nodded. “It wasn’t planned but we both wanted it. And Minako, you were wrong. Not all men want to make love to a Sailor Senshi.”

“Oh?” That was a staple of the fanfics Minako had been collecting. At least of the ecchi/hentai ones.

“Keiichi said it wouldn’t make a difference if I was Mercury or not because he just wanted....me.”

The blond gave her friend a bone crushing hug. “I’m very glad to have been wrong in this case! So... Did you see fireworks?”

Ami hesitated, blushed, and then nodded.

“Sweet! Don’t worry, I’ll give Usagi a bullshi...a story but you Ami-chan owe me a full report down to and including dimensions.” She gave a wink to Ami’s sudden horrified expression.

“Minako!”

It was too late. The Senshi had leaped from the balcony and was dancing down the building on the other balconies as if skipping along a trail. They were all to meet tomorrow at the shrine and Ami feared what her friend might do. Minako wouldn’t saying anything directly but give just enough hints to make Ami walk into a trap.

“Maybe she’ll break a leg or get hit by a car...” Ami muttered and then realized what had slipped out. She gave a tiny smile and a chuckle as she went inside to gather up the fallen clothes.

When Ami went back into her room, Keiichi was standing there with a bed sheet wrapped around him like a toga. “My pants were out there and I didn’t think I was that presentable in the nude...” he said with a grin. His eyes took in the lovely sight before him: Ami dressed in just a simple, sky-blue silk robe and with tousled hair and the most blissful look on her face. It made Keiichi’s heart burst knowing that he had helped put that look on her face.

As she set the clothes down and walked over to him so they both stood in the moonlight, their eyes locked, and then froze. A series of images seemed to flash through both of their minds that lasted just seconds: Laughing in a giant room of books. A huge ball. A stolen kiss under greenish light in a garden. Screaming people. Fighting. Holding a broken body. Weeping. A bright light. Floating.

Both gasped together and stepped back.

“What was that?” he whispered.

“It can’t be....” Ami whispered and then looked up at Keiichi’s puzzled eyes. “It’s the Silver Millennium. I’ve...we’ve had flashes of memories from our past lives. Nothing....complete. Just a few pieces.”

Keiichi guided her so that both sat on the edge of the bed. “But why would I have memories Ami-chan? I didn’t have a past....life.... No... That’s impossible...” He shook his head at the implications.

Ami’s mind was spinning at it all. Was it possible? Mamoru and Usagi had been together as Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity and were destined to be together. Could it be with her and.....”

“Have you...have you found anyone...else? I mean from back then?” He was trying to bring back any other memories but other than the ones that had just appeared, nothing came back. These new ones, even though they were just fragments, were clear as if they had just happened.

“No...I mean...” She shook her head. “Some of the ones we have fought. They were from back then and came here via various means. Other than the Senshi and Mamoru... No, nobody else. It doesn’t mean there aren’t others and they haven’t woken up of course.”

“Queen Serenity wanted her daughter to live and for her court to protect her....”

“...and for her to be happy. That’s why Mamoru was included. Maybe....” She felt an arm encircling her shoulders to bring her close to him.

“Maybe she wanted you to be happy too.” Keiichi gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“We aren’t those people Keiichi. We may have some of their memories but we aren’t them.”

“I know Ami and that just mean we have to make new ones for ourselves is all.” He received a nod of approval and then a long, loving kiss.

“Will you stay with me? For the rest of the night I mean. It sounds silly but I would like to wake up in your arms.”

Without saying a word, Keiichi helped Ami to her feet so they could divest the sheet and robe from their bodies. He then lifted and placed her in bed before cuddling up against her. “I will stay with you forever Ami. Or as long as you will have me.”

“That will be forever then,” she whispered and closed her eyes.


	18. The Talk and a Gift

Instead of being one of the first at the shrine, after Rei who lived there, Ami was the last. She blamed Keiichi of course because he just had to take that bath with her which led to...other things. Quite enjoyable things but things that caused her to get behind schedule. Fortunately he had his grandmother’s scooter so he was able to drop Ami off at the shrine’s gate. Then a race up the steep steps, past a group of girls waiting outside the shrine, off with the shoes, and into the living quarters....

Ami stopped for a moment and stood in the corridor just blinking before turning around.

“Hello Ami,” Makoto chuckled as her friend peeked around a corner. The other girls just waved and said nothing with smiles on their faces.

Sheepishly, the blue haired Senshi walked back out to the steps and sat down with hands folded primly on her lap. “My apologies for being tardy.” The helmet she had worn hadn’t done much good to her hair and Ami didn’t have a comb so fingers had to do. That is, until Minako passed her a comb.

“Keiichi gave you a ride?” Usagi asked as she looked up from the manga she was reading.

“What?” Ami was startled by her friend’s question. She had given Keiichi-chan quite the ‘ride’ but how.... “Oh...the hair. Oh yes, he was doing some errands and was kind enough to drop me off here.” Minako, damn her, gave a slight smirk at the explanation. No matter, time to fib a little. “My apologies as well Usa-chan at missing your call last night.”

“Don’t worry! Mina-chan explained it all,” the future Queen said brightly.

“The phone company said they accidently cut a fiber optic line that’s why the phone was...out of....order...” Ami stopped when she saw that everyone was staring at her. Even worse, Minako’s smirk had turned into a grin. “What?”

“Mina-chan said you accidently knocked the phone off the hook.”

“She did?” Ami said in a whispered.

“Uh huh and that your communicator got left in your pants pocket,” added Makoto who began looking at her friend closely. That was followed by the others too.

Rei mused, “And she got dropped off by Keiichi....” Then the violet eyes got wide. “Ami-chan!”

For once in her life, Usagi was not slow on the uptake. Letting out of squeal of delight, she shoved her way to be next to her friend that was cowering in blushes. “Ami-chan! You and Keiichi.... You two... You did it, didn’t you?!” The tiny little nod got another squeal and then a hug which furthered Ami’s embarrassment.

For her part, Minako just sat back and said, “Didn’t say a word....”

Makoto let Usagi go on for a little bit more before gently prying the girl away from Ami to sit between them. It was easy to tell how embarrassed her friend was. The question though was the embarrassment from Usagi’s enthusiasm or from something else. Makoto’s ‘senpai’ had taken advantage of her trust to have sex before dumping her. If Keiichi was going to do anything like that to Ami....well...he would be a dead man walking. Rei then sat on the other side so both she and Makoto could wrap arms around Ami’s shoulders.

“I know what you’re worried about,” Ami said and looked up with a shy smile. “We didn’t plan on it, it just happened but it was wonderful nonetheless. It was everything you could ever wish for. The best part though was waking up and being held and feeling...contentment.” She had woken up before Keiichi had and just enjoyed the his warm body tight against her own.

“How many times did you and he....” Usagi asked dreamingly. Mamo-chan refused to go too far, fear of her father, but a girl could dream.

Ami slowly held up three fingers.

“Including this morning,” Minako smiled and chuckled when a fourth went up.

Clearing her throat, Rei looked at her friend carefully. “Um...I hate to be a downer but are you and he using...protection?”

Nodding, Ami blushed again. “We...we don’t want to have any..well...accidents.” The idea of accidentally getting pregnant was something she didn’t want to even contemplate.

“Oh you and Keiichi would have the cutest children and you’re so good with them too!” Usagi said in a dreamy voice. Already she was thinking about baby showers and...and...a wedding! This would be so much fun!

“Whoa! Let’s not go there just yet Usa-chan! They got college and all the rest first, right?” Makoto looked at Ami who nodded with eyes huge.

“Yes...yes and who knows if we’ll even be....together.” Ami hadn’t mentioned Keiichi’s idea about them living together and decided to hold off on that for now. “And we’re going to...careful about...I mean not very often...”

“You’re going to make it special and leave it at that.” Makoto gave Ami a kiss on the top of her head.

“I’m glad you said that Mako-chan because I have a present for all of you!” Everyone groaned because a ‘Minako present’ was generally....interesting and not in a good way. Each had a small wrapped package placed in their hands that was handled as if it was going to explode. Minako stood before them just beaming.

Rei just sighed and shook her head. “Let’s get it over with....” With that, they all tore the wrapping off and...

Makoto: “What the hell?!”

Ami: “Oh MY!”

Rei: “Minako Aino you are a dead girl!”

Usagi: “It’s kinda cute....”

“Shaddup Usagi!” Makoto and Rei said together as they converged on Minako. The presents were a set of satin lingerie that was certainly based on their Senshi fuku’s and in each’s colors.

“Now ladies... I did not have a hand in the creation of these I’ll have you know! Although by all rights we should be getting a cut of the profits.” Minako said with a smile as she backed up a little. The looks on the Senshi’s of Mars and Jupiter actually sent a bit of a chill down her spine. “And...and you would have seen them eventually! Best to get the shock over now then at some inopportune time. And you can toss them in a drawer and use them on your wedding night, right?”

The claws....rather...the hands that were reaching for the blonde's throat retracted slightly. “We can go burn the factory that makes these....things down,” Rei said acidly.

“Are you sure you want to do that Rei-chan?” The claws came back up. “I mean...they sold out the first production run so they’ve got to have gobs of money! We need to figure out how to get a royalty or something.”

Makoto pursed her lips and looked at the brunette. “She’s got a point...”

“Um....there’s something else....” Ami spoke up and got their attention back. As for Minako’s ‘present’.... A slight blush came to her cheeks at the thought of the possibilities. She quickly dismissed all such thoughts as the others gathered around her again. “Keiichi and I shared some memories last night. Ones of the Silver Millennium.” Ami went on the describe what they had seen to the shocked others.

“It sounds like you both were a couple back then. That’s too romantic!” Usagi sighed with a smile.

“That’s...that’s impossible!” Artemis exclaimed, jumping up on Ami’s lap.

“Why would you say that?” Minako asked.

“Because....Queen Serenity wouldn’t have allowed such a thing. It was forbidden.”

“What do you mean by that?” His mate Luna said from Usagi’s lap. “I remember no such thing.”

Artemis sighed. “Luna, you....didn’t stray too far from Her Majesty. I mean you didn’t get involved in a lot of the day to day stuff like I did. She didn’t want her daughter’s guardians to be....distracted from their duties so she gave a command that they have no relationships without her prior approval.”

Everybody was stunned at that revelation but especially Luna. “That’s....that’s impossible! Serenity would never have done something so....so...cruel!”

“She was wise and kind and beloved but she was also human,” the white cat said softly.

“And she was a mother,” Makoto added.

“Who loved her daughter so much she made sure she and her guardians could live again,” Rei said.

“Maybe she knew....about him....I mean who Keiichi was then and that’s why...” Ami hadn’t mentioned a piece of the memories that they had recalled together. When she was being held by him as her life was slipping away after trying to fight off Beryl’s final attack. Of words that were spoken of love that could finally be admitted before the darkness claimed them.

“*That* sounds like the Queen Serenity *I* knew,” Luna replied proudly.

Minako raise a finger. “Now that we’ve got that settled can we talk about how we’re going to get royalties out of that company?”

“*NO*!!” the rest chorused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minako's 'gift' is...umm...real.


	19. Setsuna

Keiichi was without Ami for a change. It was a school break and the girls had gone for some ‘training’. Actually, it was to a spa but he wasn’t supposed to know that. He hadn’t until a tickle on Ami’s secret tickle spot had gotten her to spill the information. Of course Keiichi didn’t mind it in the least! His love was hopefully having lots of fun and with her friends, he knew she would.

He had gotten to know the others fairly well in the time he had been with Ami. At least to know enough to like all of them. Each had their own special qualities and he could see why they fit so well together. Keiichi was just glad that they accepted him as Ami’s companion. Her idea about bringing her friends over to meet his grandmother Reiko had worked beautifully. It had been a long time since he had seen her that animated. Having the house filled with voices and laughter brightened things up greatly! She made very sure that they all knew they were welcome at any time and for any reason. Soon enough, they were calling her ‘Reiko-mama’ like they had always called Usagi’s mother ‘Ikuko-mama’.

Just as he was getting ready for his morning walk, the doorbell rang. Who was there was more than little surprising...

“Meioh-sama!” he exclaimed as he opened the door. “What are you doing here?”

Keiichi had met the four other Senshi, in their ‘civilian’ form, once when they had visited the shrine while he had been there. The youngest, Hotaru, was friendly enough. Haruka and Michiru though... They had seemed extremely cold to him until he had realized that they were pushing him away just like he was placing a barrier to them. A whisper to Ami who then whispered to them broke the ice. She explained that he wished to know nothing about them for their own safety. After that, he had a fine conversation with them both about absolutely nothing! Setsuna Meioh was the most fascinating though... When she talked to you, she seemed to learn more about you then about her. She could be so evasive about anything and seemed to delight in it.

“I hope I’m not disturbing you Deckard-san, I was hoping that we could have a chat about certain things.” Setsuna gave him a smile that was teasingly mysterious.

“I was about to go for a walk...” Before he could finish, Keiichi’s grandmother joined him entryway as she was putting on a coat.

“Was that the door... Oh! Excuse me. How may we assist you?” Reiko asked, bowing slightly.

“Grandmother,” Keiichi said. “This is Meioh-sama....”

The Senshi chuckled and shook her head. “Please, Setsuna.”

Nodding, he continued. “Setsuna-san. She is one of Ami’s friends.”

The older woman’s eyes brightened at that bit of news. “Oh how wonderful! Any friend of Ami’s is always welcome in this house. Unfortunately, I have to be off to the market or I’d offer you a cup of tea.”

“That is quite alright as I gather that Deckard-san...”

“Keiichi,” he corrected with a smile.

“Keiichi-san was about to take a walk. Another perhaps?”

Reiko nodded. “That would be wonderful. Anytime as I am usually always here.” She then looked at Setsuna slightly oddly. “Do you know if your mother...no, it would have been your grandmother, ever paid the house a visit?” She was getting a feeling of Deja-vu but couldn’t place it.

Setsuna gave one of those inscrutable smiles of hers. “It quite possible. My family has always been passionate about learning and your family’s book collection is well regarded in certain circles.”

Thinking for a moment, Reiko then nodded. “More than likely then. I must be off though, with a bit of luck I’ll beat that old hag... Apologies, I mean Ishihara-san for the fresh fish.” She gave Keiichi a kiss on the cheek and Setsuna a bow before leaving.

The pair watched her zoom off on the scooter. “I think Haruka might find a kindred spirit in ‘need for speed’ if they met,” Setsuna said with a knowing smile.

“Ami has mentioned something like that as well. I’m not sure if I should be pleased or terrified.” Keiichi chuckled as he got his coat so they could go.

The day was sunny and they didn’t walk too quickly. Or for that matter, talk at all.

“What did you wish to talk about Setsuna-san?” he finally asked. It seem that there had been a test of wills and he had given in.

“Nothing in particular.... Perhaps that research you were doing about the Silver Millennium?” She smiled at his surprised look. “Yes, Ami mentioned but of course you knew she would am I not right?”

Keiichi thought for a moment and nodded. Of course she would have and why not since it wasn’t a secret. “It has been slow going as there really isn’t much out there. Oh a legend here and tale there but nothing more than that. Not even detailed legends that you can find when a people have to explain something that is out of the realm of their understanding.” He shook his head. “It’s like a historical amnesia: everyone forgot about it.”

“So there’s nothing?”

“There are a few... The ‘rabbit in the moon’ for instance.”

Together they both said: “Usagi” and chuckled.

“Also Ketu in Hindu mythology or Mano in the Sami. Of course Selene in the Greco-Roman myths but nothing about a kingdom other than in a few pieces.”

“That your parents found.” Setsuna smiled at the look he gave her. “I’ve read the paper they wrote. It was....interesting. They believe in it Keiichi-san. They believed that the legends were perhaps not legends.”

He was quiet for a few moments and then nodded. “Looking through their papers I’ve seen other references to it. Mostly saying that this culture hadn’t anything or stuff like that. It wasn’t a focus but....it was always there.”

“Perhaps they wanted to be a modern Heinrich Schliemann discovering Troy.”

“I don’t think so.... Mom and dad.... They weren’t into the glory of things. They loved knowledge for the sake of it.” Keiichi smiled. Not too long ago he wouldn’t have been able to even approach this topic but since meeting Ami... “That’s why we never had troubles with the locals. Mom and dad respected them and just wanted to learn what they knew.”

The pair were silent for a few minutes and eventually found a bench to sit at. “Have you ever heard of Graham Hancock Setsuna-san? He’s an author, more pseudoarchaeology than anything else. He tends to pick and choose ideas and mash them all together to make it fit his ideas.”

“I’ve heard of him. He does have a few interesting ideas and does make you think for different perspectives. But....the monetary aspect comes to the forefront sadly.”

“Indeed,” Keiichi smiled. “His idea that there was a great civilization that existed and was wiped out in a cataclysm came to mind.”

“As in the Moon Kingdom?”

“Partly. What suddenly occurred to me was what happened to the Earth kingdom? The one that attacked the Moon. It had to be destroyed too and because it was on Earth...”

“...there might be more legends about it. Very interesting supposition Keiichi-san. I suspect you are going to suggest that Atlantis or Lemuria are involved?” She said it with a smile but without a trace of sarcasm.

“Not exactly of course. Those were the names and legends created from the kernels of truth. And I think this kingdom was located in just one spot with the rest of the world not as developed. That’s why it took so long for civilization to climb back up.”

“But what destroyed it?”

“The war with the Moon Kingdom. It was a classic Pyrrhic victory. The... Magic seems such a silly term to explain what you and the other Senshi can do but....” Keiichi shrugged slightly.

“Ah...except that ‘Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic’.”

“Arthur C. Clarke’s 3rd law,” he laughed, nodding. “I always like the novel ‘2001’ better than the movie.”

Setsuna wagged a finger at him. “I happen to like the movie better but if start on that debate we’ll be here all day.” Then she gave one of the inscrutable smiles of hers. “Arthur was a very dear man. You remind me of him a little Keiichi-san in the way your mind works. But you were saying...”

An eyebrow was raised at her comment but he let it lay for the moment. “The power that Queen Serenity must have unleashed to defeat the enemy and send everyone into the future must have been beyond belief. If the attackers were linked to Earth magic there could have been a feedback that destroyed the kingdom and caused a catastrophe for the rest of the world.”

“Bethatasitmay Keiichi-san... Enough of Elysion survived to create the legends so why didn't the use of the magic survive as well? The powers that are the core of it survive so why not the ones who were sensitive to it?”

He almost missed what she said. Elysion? Where had that come from?” When Keiichi gave her the questioning look all he received was that damned smile! Sighing, he went on. “A very simple reason: fear. Earthlings had seen something horrible happen and all they knew was that this ‘magic’ was the cause of it. So like a child who had touched hot stove...”

“...they decided not to touch it again. In time, the people who had even the slightest knowledge about how to wield it had died out. There were people who were sensitive but without the training just didn’t look for it.” The Senshi gave the young man a nod as if from a teacher. “A problem though... Wouldn’t there be a chance that someone would, for lack of a better word, get lucky and discover it all?”

Now it was his turn to give a mysterious smile. “I thought about that as well but then I wondered if there wasn’t a force that was somehow...correcting things to make sure it didn’t happen.”

“Interesting....How long have you had that idea Keiichi-san?

“Oh....not very long Setsuna-san.” They got up and started walking again. “One issue I still have is why the government hadn’t gotten involved. I mean, the natural reaction after everything that has happened would be investigations, observation, and....interrogations. But there’s been nothing.” Ami had mentioned that to him as well. She thought because the Senshi were only fighting youma and other monsters that the government was leaving them alone. Keiichi didn’t think so...

Setsuna was silent for a moment as they walked. “Posit: Certain people have been informed of scandals that could be quite embarrassing to them. Perhaps deadly in some cases.”

“Consequence: Orders are given not to interfere or even look closely.”

“Result: The Senshi are safe.”

“Conclusion: That ‘force’ is still active and is doing a good job keeping everyone safe.” Keiichi gave a nod to Setsuna who returned the slightest of nods. “The problem still to be resolved is that everyone on the planet now knows that such magic is possible so they will be working on their own to harness it.”

“Perhaps...”

“Posit: The cataclysm that brings about the future is fast approaching.

Nodding again, “Consequence: Any such research will not have time to discover anything.

“Result: Only the Senshi can use that magic in the future.

“Conclusion: They will have a head start on everyone but...” Here she gave a sigh. “Others will learn quickly though so the battles never end.”

“The heroes always have to fight the good fight and the Senshi are very much the heroes.” As they walked there was a long silence between them. “I have a question Setsuna-san and I would like you to answer if you can. Did Queen Serenity truly forbid the Senshi from having relationships? I ask because my past self....”

“He didn’t seem the type that could be with a Senshi back then?” she chuckled and then her face got serious. “Yes it’s true. There are so many stories...a whole history you might say that should be told about the Silver Millennium. Serenity...had her reasons for it. Things that had had happened long before with my....sisters. I did not agree with her on this but...”

“She was the Queen and her command was a command. What was I?”

“Remember Keiichi-san that you are not him just as Ami is not her. What you share is a powerful love that brought you both together again.” He nodded and waited for her to continue. “You were an archivist. Find books, entering things in the ledgers and the like. I’m sorry to say that in the hierarchy of society you were near the lowest. Even so, compared to a person on Earth you were almost in the noble class.”

“If that’s the case, there should have been no chance that ‘I’ would have met her. Still, we did and we fell in love.”

“Very much so Keiichi-san.”

“And I held her as she....died so I was the last thing she saw.” He shook his head and sighed softly. He also felt her hand giving his shoulder a brief squeeze. “Thank you Setsuna-san and no, I’m not going to ask anything about the future.”

“Not even to know if you are in it?”

“Not even that. If I’m not, what can I do? No, the best thing is to enjoy the time I have with Ami-chan to the fullest and hope that...we can be together. There is one thing you can answer me though: Does that history of the Silver Millennium and the Moon Kingdom and the rest finally exist?”

Setsuna gave a smile. “That it does Keiichi-san for as they say: Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it. Let me also say this... Ami is happy.” She liked this young man. Perhaps she shouldn’t have mention as much as she did but he deserved to know.

Keiichi felt a weight that had suddenly appeared on his shoulder lift a little. While he wished he could be with her always all he really wanted was for his love to be happy. “Thank you Setsuna-san.”

As Setsuna watched the young man disappear into the crowds her eyes turned to an empty spot in the sky. Shaking her head she found a spot out of view and as she walked into it her body enveloped in a glow to transform into Sailor Pluto. The rest of the Senshi would someday learn that the words and actions they did now really weren’t needed. All it took was practice and Setsuna had plenty of that. A wave of her Time Key briefly opened a passage that she stepped through.

“You know you shouldn’t be here.” In the distance was her eternal post: the Space-Time Door but it was obscured by the thick mists that also hid a watcher. The spot Setsuna looked at darkened as a figure came closer.

“Are you afraid that I was going to try and change things?” the figure asked softly.

“I know you better than that,” Setsuna sighed and began the journey to the Door. She knew, without looking, that the watcher was followed behind. “You know as well as I that things that are meant to happen cannot be prevented. No matter how we might wish it. I should be asking *how* you came through the Door without a key. I know I didn’t give you one.”

A chuckle was heard. “You said you knew me, correct? It wasn’t too hard. I might tell you someday how I did it.” The closer they got to the Door, the thinner the mists became. “What’s the real reason I shouldn’t be here?”

Sighing again, Setsuna turned to look at Ami. The Senshi of Mercury looked no older than a young woman in her twenties except for the eyes. There was an exhaustion in them that spoke of someone who so wished for a burden of life and duty to be taken from them. “Because I wish you not to be hurt. Is that such a horrible reason?”

“You are a dear and wise friend Setsuna,” Ami said, taking hold of the Senshi of Pluto’s hand. “But I needed to see him again. One more time... It rips my heart out to be so close but it’s something I had to do...”

Nodding sadly, Setsuna embraced her friend for the longest time. “I know you normally do not indulge but would be join me in a bottle of Glenmorangie?”

Setsuna was correct that Ami wasn’t much of a drinker but this time... “One of your private bottles?” she chuckled and then nodded. “I would be honored. Perhaps I’ll tell a story or two...”

“And I would be honored to hear them...” Setsuna wrapped her arm around the smaller woman’s shoulder as they walked through the Door.


	20. Stars!

Ami Mizuno looked down at the sandwich that was in her hand and then at the book on her lap. She looked up at the skyline of the city of Tokyo as she sat on the roof of her High School on her favorite bench. The sun was bright with a light breeze from a typical spring day. Everything was....normal.

The problem was she didn’t remember any of it.

Feeling the food in her mouth she slowly chewed and then swallowed. It tasted like her usual sandwich that she would make. The book was the kind she would read. This was the place she would go for lunch. She didn’t remember making the sandwich though. Nor coming up here let alone walking to school. She didn’t remember what was on the pages of the book.

Her eyes closed as she tried to remember...anything. She was Ami Mizuno and she was Sailor Mercury and she was.... “Burning...” she whispered and looked at her arms expecting to see horrific burns but there was nothing. Closing her eyes again, she tried to remember but couldn’t. Everything just seemed just out of reach. Ami knew she should be concerned, panicking even but she found she couldn’t. Instead, she took another bite of the sandwich that she had made and didn’t remember making and stared out over the city.

“May I sit down?” a familiar, yet unfamiliar voice said.

“Of course,” Ami replied absently.

For several minutes (was it minutes?) they sat in silence until her nose detected a particular odor. Not unpleasant but sharp. One that seemed to make her mouth water slightly. There was a slight crunch from him (was it a him?) as if eating something.

“Where are my manners? Would you care for some?” the voice asked.

She looked down and saw a chip with something red, tomatoes maybe, on it. “Yes please.” Ami took it and placed it her mouth to chew and then started coughing. Now she felt a fire but it was on her tongue and in her nose!

“I’ve told you Ami-chan that you have to savor it....” the voice chuckled and handed her a glass of milk. That deadened the fire a bit. When she finally turned to look at the voice’s owner she just stared for a moment before her jaw dropped.

“Keiichi-chan?!” He gave her a nod and a smile. “That’s....that’s....”

“...not possible? Everything is possible my love.” His arms wrapped around Ami as she buried her face in his chest and began to sob. He said not a word and did nothing expect to hold his love and lover and wife who had been separated from him for so long. When she finally looked up at him, Keiichi wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes with the sleeve of his school uniform. “What do you remember Ami?”

Looking into his eyes, it felt like pieces in her mind were finally falling into place. “A battle... In Crystal Tokyo. Some...aliens. Horrible. We were...losing. I smiled at Usagi and then I charged into it....” A small smile came to her lips. “I wasn’t scared or even angry. It was....a resolve. No one was going to hurt my friends. It hurt....burned but I....laughed because it was scared. Scared of me! Then.....I was here. I’m....” Ami looked at him but couldn’t say the word.

Keiichi nodded. “You saved them my love. You friends, Crystal Tokyo, the universe. They are all safe due to you. And Her Majesty...” Even knowing Usagi for as long as he had, he was still respectful to the wonder that she had become. “She cannot bring you back this time.”

That surprised Ami because how many times had she been resurrected by Usagi’s love. Then again, something she and Keiichi had talked about in Crystal Tokyo but only to each other. “The end of the era,” she nodded.

“But the start of a new one. And one that will be greater than anything before.”

“You're guessing!” she laughed and then so did he.

“One thing I do know Ami is that you are free.” He smiled at the questioning look she gave him. “No more duties my love expect to be with me. If that’s what you want.

The answer she gave him was a long and loving kiss before rest her forehead on his. “I hope you like my answer....”

“That I do my love! Now...”

Keiichi stood up and offered Ami his hand. As she did, everything around them vanished into a blackness. Their ‘bodies’ lost form to become two bright lights that merged.

“Together....forever.....Love you!” their voices said together.

The light burst brighter and zoomed off into a field of stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end? 
> 
> Yes, of what I've written but the end of the story? 
> 
> NO!
> 
> I don't know when it will be written but some of the things to come...
> 
> Ami and her mother have a blow up about her relationship with Keiichi...  
> The story about why Ami's father left and why he never comes to see her...  
> Keiichi meets with Makoto and Rei about something...  
> Ami confronts Usagi and gets Rei instead...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little story that did a while back for fanfiction.net.


End file.
